Nashville
by kklovestaylor
Summary: Bella and Jake got into a huge fight and Bella left forks and went to Nashville. Now she is in Seattle for a big concert and Jake is in the crowd with his new imprint. What will happen? please R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well except for maybe Taylor Lautner…in my dreams!!! LOL! **

**A/n: Okay folks!! This is just a story idea I had. But if you don't like it I won't write it. I was kind of tired of Bella always being this shy unsure of herself girl. So she is somewhat out of character in this but it is my story and I definitely will not tolerate Jacob bashing. If you don't like Jacob don't read the story. I don't go read Edward stories just so I can bash on him. Thanks that is all for my ramblings. On to the prologue!! **

**PROLOGUE:**

I was back in the dressing room preparing to go on stage. This would be my first time performing in Washington State. This is my first time to be this close to La Push since the fight with Jacob four years ago.

Ever since that fateful night, I had been living in Nashville. I started writing songs and playing in bars. One open mic night, Nate Sellars from Big Truck Records heard me perform and approached me. Asked me to sign a six year contract with him.

I was over the moon. I never thought I would actually get a record deal. Playing and writing music was the only way I could think of the release all the pain I had.

"Izz, you ready?" Nate, my manager said from the doorway. I looked up to him and smiled and nodded. The three years I had been doing this I had avoided doing shows in Washington. The wound was still too fresh and I couldn't handle it.

Nate knew my story. Or at least the human story. He of course had no idea that the two boys that caused me such much pain and anguish, the two boys that made him so much money from the songs I wrote were a vampire and a werewolf.

I could hear the roar of the crowd as I got closer to the stage. I would never get over the rush I feel every time I walk out there.

I was walked to the rising platform and I could hear them calling my name.

"Izzie! Izzie! Izzie!"


	2. 4 years 3 months and 21 days

]

_4 years 3 months and 21 days ago…_

_**It had been two years since Edward had left me in the forest. In that time I hadn't dated anyone. It wasn't because I wasn't over Edward yet. It was because I didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't think I could survive another break up. So I kept every human of the male species at arms lengths.**_

_**Every male except one. Jacob. He was the sun in this ever dreary and rainy town. He had stuck with me through everything and never gave up on me.**_

_**It was yet another rainy day in the little town of Forks as I made my way to La Push beach to meet up with my best friend. I had woken up this morning and had an epiphany. I realized I was totally falling for him. I loved that he let me reckless and be who I am. I didn't have to worry about bleeding around him. He lets me fall flat on my face and instead of gushing over me like some sort of hurt child he busts out laughing. Normally I was humiliated but it is hard to be embarrassed with Jake. You tend to just learn to laugh at yourself with him. He had told me from the beginning that he was in love with me, and that he would wait until I was ready. He wasn't going to push me. **_

_**So over the last two years we had done everything together. Motorcycles, cliff diving, rock climbing, surfing, we even went parasailing. Things I never would have been allowed to do with Edward. **_

_**Today I was going to tell him I wanted more than just friendship. I got out of my truck as the rain drizzled down. I knew exactly where he would be. Our little beat up old piece of drift wood on First Beach. I saw him sitting there as I got closer. He looked upset and agitated about something.**_

"_**Hey!" I called out as he turned to look at me I saw a flash of anger in his eyes. "What's wrong Jake?" He had taken on what I referred to as Sam's face. Hardened and closed off. Angry.**_

"_**I can't do this anymore Bella." He said his voice seething.**_

"_**Do what Jake?" I said thoroughly confused. This was not going at all the way I had pictured. **_

"_**I can't wait for you anymore. You're broken and never going to be ready for me. I'm sick of waiting. I want to be with someone who wants to be with me too." I was at a loss for words. He didn't think I wanted to be with him. The sky opened up and starting pouring down now.**_

"_**Jake…" I choked trying to hold back the tears.**_

"_**No Bella. I am done. I don't want to see you anymore." I felt numb. And cold. As if my sunshine was being ripped away from me. Probably because it was. But I wasn't going to let another guy destroy me. Jake was my best friend. But it wasn't going to be the end of the world right? Right?**_

"_**Okay Jake. You won't see me anymore." It too all I had not to break down and beg and plead with him to give me a chance. I walked calmly and swiftly back to my truck. I wasn't going to cry. And I sure as hell wasn't going to stick around here. **_

_**I got back to the house and Charlie was waiting for me. Apparently Billy had called. He saw me leave the beach. **_

"_**What happened Bells?" He asked concerned. Seeing how worried he was about me caused me to break down. I sobbed out everything that had happened with Jake. Then I told him I wanted to go live with mom and Phil in Nashville.**_

_**Phil had been traded last year. So now they were living in Tennessee. Charlie had tried to protest. But I told him it wasn't just about Jake or Edward. I needed to go. I needed to find myself. He knew he couldn't stop me. I told him that I loved him. He helped me pack and I was on the next flight to Tennessee the next day. **_

_**Nashville, the country music capitol of the world. So naturally it had some influence on my music. I was still upset when I arrived in Nashville so my mom took me to music and art therapy. That's where I fell in love with the acoustic guitar and writing my own music. I may not have been very graceful or coordinated when it came to sports or hell even walking was difficult for me but when I played the guitar it just came naturally. **_

_**My mom came also took me to pilates, yoga, and some dancing classes. It helped with my sense of balance and confidence. I spent a year just figuring out who I was as a person on my own. I wrote songs about my relationships and my feelings. I gained confidence in myself. **_

_**My mother thought I had an amazing talent. I could sing and play. My lyrics were heartfelt and touching. So Renee would tell me. Everyday. She finally convinced me to go play at an open mic night. I fell in love with performing. Old Bella had hated being the center of attention. She never would have gotten up and performed in front of anyone. But new Bella? New Bella got high off of the rush it gave her. Who needs drugs when you could just perform? So for 3 months I played every open mic night I could find. Just for the thrills. **_

_**Then one night while playing at Wild Horse Bar, Nate Sellars, big wig for Big Trucks records came up and asked me to sign with him. I was floating on air. It was one of the most amazing nights of my life. Another night was when my self- titled album, Izzie Marie went multi-platinum and my first single Teardrops on My Guitar hit number 1. **_

_**Nate thought Izzie Marie sounded better than Bella Swan for an album. I agreed. I was no longer Bella Swan anyways. Bella Swan was to self involved and too dependent on other people to make her feel good about herself. Izzie Marie on the other hand knew how to take care of herself. She knew her own self worth. My first European tour was amazing. Everyone loved my songs. I loved seeing all the people singing along with me. One fan told me that she really related to my songs. It was almost as if I wrote them about her.**_

_**Charlie would visit often. I never went back to Washington. Nate asked me a couple of times to do a show in Seattle but I refused. I just couldn't face it.**_

_**So here I was a little over 4 years later in Seattle. I gave Charlie and his new wife Sue Clearwater backstage passes. She was very appreciative. I had also stayed in touch with Emily so I gave her and Sam tickets for the pit next to the stage per her request and promised to catch up afterwards.**_

_**I grabbed my lucky guitar and stepped onto the platform. Deep breaths Izzie.**_

**A/N: Okay so now see that pretty pretty green button its calling to you isn't it?? Its saying please review and let me know if I should keep going. And yes Taylor Swift is who I am using as her musical persona. But only because some of the lyrics to her songs are PUUURRRFFFECCCTT for Bella and her relationships. **

**Reviews are better than Taylor Swift songs :)**


	3. 4y3m21d JPOV

**Jacob's POV**

**4 years 3 months and 21 days ago**

_**Two years!!! Two years she had been pinning over that leech. Here I was still waiting. I figured going for a run would help me clear my head. Ever since we got the red headed vamp tramp things had been quiet so we didn't need to patrol. **_

_**I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear anyone phase in.**_

"_**Dude!!! You will never guess who I saw in town today!" It was Seth. **_

"_**What do you want kid?"**_

"_**Dude the Cullens are back." A growl came out from deep within my chest.**_

"_**What?!"**_

"_**Ya man. I saw the bitchy blonde and annoying little pixie one at the mall with the skinny quiet dude and loud brute."**_

"_**Did they notice you?" Maybe if they knew werewolves were around again they would go away.**_

"_**Oh ya. They noticed me alright. Blondie gave me death glares that would scare Cruella Deville herself." **_

"_**Is **_**he** _**back as well?" **_

"_**I dunno man, they didn't say. They were very standoffish. Sam asked how many were back and if Bella's leech," I growled but he ignored me "was back but they wouldn't say anything."**_

"_**Damnit! What if he is back?" I couldn't stand it if she went back with him.**_

"_**Dude you just gotta trust that she won't."**_

"_**Shut up Seth!"**_

_**So that's how I ended up sitting at our drift wood angry and trying to figure out what to say to her. I heard her truck pull up and the door slam shut.**_

_**I heard her call out to me before I saw her. "Hey!" Seeing her thought only made me angrier. "What's wrong Jake?"**_

"_**I can't do this anymore Bella." Not if your going back to the leech I thought.**_

"_**Do what Jake?" I could see she was confused.**_

"_**I can't wait for you anymore. You're broken and you're never going to be ready for me. I'm sick of waiting. I want to be with someone who wants to be with me to." I couldn't let her use me anymore. I could tell what I said had hurt her but as soon as she realized the leech was back I wouldn't matter anymore.**_

"_**Jake…" I could see she was trying not to cry.**_

"_**No Bella. I am done. I don't want to see you anymore." She was quiet for a minute but then instead of pleading with me to give her another chance like I thought she would she surprised me.**_

"_**Okay Jake. You won't see me anymore." Just like that she walked away. Not even trying to put up a fight. That means she already knew the leech was here. That's probably what she came to tell me. That thought alone made me angry enough that I burst through my shorts. Damn my dad was going to be pissed.**_

_**Sam was already phases and heard my thoughts and saw the conversation. "I don't think so Jake. We've been watching her house all day. Nothing has come near her. Their smell is nowhere near the house." **_

"_**Whatever. Then why did she not care that I didn't want to be friends anymore."**_

"_**Jacob man you're a damn fool! She has more pride and self respect then you give her credit for."**_

_**A week late Charlie showed up at the house to go fishing with my dad. He shot death glares my way the entire time. He wouldn't be so quick to judge if he knew who his daughter was probably with right at this moment. **_

"_**So Charlie, Did Bella make it okay?" My dad asked glancing in my direction to see if I was listening. Which I was.**_

"_**Ya she called me when she got to Renee's house. Said Renee was smothering her already." He chuckled. So she went to see her mom. The leech probably went with her.**_

"_**Ha! Sounds like the Renee I remember. So what's Bella going to do?"**_

"_**Well she called last night, apparently Renee has her doing all sorts of things with her. Keeping her busy. But she got accepted into Tennessee University so she's starting classes in September." Wait, what? Classes? That means she's staying there. How could she not tell me she was leaving? Oh right dumbass you told her you didn't want to see her anymore.**_

_**The pack was even more angry with me when they found out that Edward wasn't even with the rest of the Cullens. They liked Bella. They hated that I hurt her in the same way that Edward had. **_

_**A year later I was still sulking. I had tried to call her but her old cell had been disconnected. I refused to ask Charlie for her number. Not that he would have given it to me anyway. Leah kept reminding me that it was my own fault. Her mom had married Charlie. Leah had been thrilled for them. She really liked Charlie and surprisingly she liked Bella too. The whole family would go visit her in Nashville, often but Bella never came to Washington. Everytime they phased I tried to get into hers or Seth's head but they wouldn't let me. They were team Bella. But they did tell me she was doing really well and that she was happy.**_

"_**Dude you coming out to the pale faces bon fire tonight?" Paul could be an ass sometimes but he was one of the few that could distract me from thinking about Bella.**_

"_**I dunno man."**_

"_**Dude there will be chicks! Come on be my wing man." He was practically begging me to go.**_

"_**Alright, I'll go."**_

"_**Score!"**_

_**Walking along the beach towards the party I saw her. It was as if all the things that tied me to this world had been cut and now I was bound to her. She was my whole world.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Jake." I said nervously. **_

_**Paul saw the look on my face and cursed under his breath. "Damn there goes my wing man."**_

"_**Hi, I'm Lauren." She said giggling with her friend.**_

_**Three years later and Lauren and I are still just dating. None of the pack really likes her but because she's my imprint they tolerate her. The other imprints avoid her as much as possible. I heard Kim telling Emily one time that she thought Lauren was vapid and shallow and a real bitch. Which was saying something because Kim never talked bad about anyone. So we tended not to hang out with the group very often. But now Embry was dating her friend Jessica. It was almost like they were twins.**_

_**We decided to do a group date this week because Lauren's favorite country artist was playing in Seattle and she just had to go. So we paid an outrageous amount of money because Lauren just had to be right next to the stage. Emily said she and Sam were also going to the concert but she had connections so she got her tickets for free and she had a backstage pass for after the show. **_

_**Lauren and Jessica were very jealous and talked bad about Emily the entire ride. Which really upset Embry and I because we loved Emily. She was like the sister we both dreamed of having.**_

_**We grabbed some dinner and then waited in line for an hour to make sure we got right next to the stage.**_

_**I didn't see what the big deal was. Sure the girl was talented. I'll give her props for being able to sing and play the guitar but she's just a normal person just like everyone else.**_

_**Lauren said she was amazing because her songs reached millions of girls on different levels. It's like she wrote each song especially for them. I still didn't get it. But as long as Lauren was happy I would do anything. Because if Lauren wasn't happy nobody was happy. **_

_**We saw Sam and Emily and stood next to them in what they call the pit. I saw Lauren lean over to Jessica and whisper something and then they both smiled at Emily. Emily being the amazing person she is ignored them both.**_

_**The concert got started and the opening acts were pretty good. Some country guy named Jason Aldean and pretty blonde girl named Kellie Pickler. **_

_**When it finally came time for Izzie Marie people started pushing forward. I put my hands on Lauren's hips to keep from knocking her over. She looked up to me and smiled. It melted my heart. People didn't get to see the sweet side of Lauren but I did. **_

_**I looked up and thought I saw Sue and Charlie backstage but as quickly as I saw them they were gone again. Weird.**_

_**The music started up and people started screaming! Embry and Sam and I winced. Sensitive hearing made concerts brutal. **_

_**A girl with long bright red and black streaked hair wearing a hoodie and jeans with a purple guitar came rising up out of the middle of the stage. That must be Izzie because Lauren and Jessica started going crazy .They reminded me of little kids in the toy store.**_

_**She started the show with her song about her cheating ex-boyfriend. Whatever guy cheated on her needed to be committed. Yes I know Lauren is my imprint. But this chick was hot. She's got curves in all the right places. Long gorgeous hair and she's tan. To top it off she has a sexy smoky voice. **_

_**In the middle of the song she through the guitar to someone off stage and two dancers came over and ripped her clothes apart. Underneath she had on a black strapless dress and black cowboy boots. The crowd loved it. **_

_**Somewhere in the middle of the concert she walked up the cat walk part of the stage and touched the hands of the outstretched hands of the screaming fans. She stopped right in front of us and sat on the bench with one of the dancers and was singing to him.**_

_**Then she looked towards us and locked eyes with me. She looked shaken for a brief second then regained her composer and kept singing. What was that about?**_

_**After that Emily and Sam kept stealing glances at me as if waiting for something. Her dark brown eyes were familiar but I couldn't place her. **_

_**The last song called Forever and Always was one song I liked. And when it got near the end and she was singing about it raining in her room it started raining on stage. Which I thought was pretty cool. When the rain stopped she had an intoxicating smile on her face. She waved to everyone and walked off towel drying her hair as she went.**_

_**The crowd was screaming for an encore. So after about 3 minutes she walked back out in a hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Her hair still wet. They set up a two stools and a mic on the catwalk. She walked up and sat down with her guitar. I noticed she was also barefoot.**_

"_**You guys are so great! I am so excited I got to come out and play for you all. I grew up here so this is home for me. So I hope ya'll don't mind. I'm gonna play some new songs for you. Is that okay?" The crowd screamed with excitement. She giggled. Her laugh was like tiny bells. Bells. Bella. Wow. I hadn't thought about her in forever. Why would I now?**_

"_**Alright this first song I wrote for my mom. It's called Best Days. But I'm gonna need some help so I've asked my stepsister Leah to help me out. Come on out Lee!"**_

_**Out walked Leah Clearwater.**_

_**Oh Fuck!**_

**A/n: So how many of you saw that coming? LOL leave me reviews!! I've decided you don't get another chapter unless I get five! :) because I am mean that way! There are so many alerts which is awesome but I really want to hear your feedback too!! **

**Reviews are like snow on Christmas morning!**


	4. Concerto BPOV

**BPOV**

I threw my hood up as the platform rose. We started the show with You Should've Said No. One of my favorite songs to perform. In the middle of the song I throw my guitar to James the prop guy and Max and Corbin, two of my dancers pull my clothes off. The hoodie and jeans are velcroyed up the middle. Each dancer grabs a sleeve and a belt loop. The crowd always loves that trick plus the black strapless dress I wear under is really pretty and comfortable.

We played Our Song and I'm Only Me When I'm With You before I moved up the stage with You Belong With Me. The fans reached out to grab my hand and then I sat on the bench on the catwalk and sang to Corbin sitting next to me. I looked out into the pit and saw Emily and Sam. I smiled and winked at her and then saw _**him**_ standing next to them. My smile faltered for a mili second and then I regained my composure. I am Izzie Marie dammit and Jacob Black standing there with his arms around Lauren Mallory was not going to affect me.

Emily had told me over the phone that Jacob had imprinted on her. I won't lie it had hurt somewhat but I told myself that it just meant there was somewhere better out there for me. Better than Jacob Black. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

We went on to play White Horse, Picture to Burn, Teardrops on my Guitar, A Place in this World, Change, Fearless, and we finished it off with Forever and Always. On of my many songs about Edward, but yet one that I loved to perform because the last round of chorus we made it rain and I got to sing and dance in the rain. Always fun no matter your age.

After the song was over I was on my usual performance high that I always got. I waved to the crowd and walked off stage and quickly started to dry my hair and change. I could hear everyone chanting for an encore and it made me smile. I throw on my hoodie and jeans and slipped off my wet cowboys boots. I grabbed my guitar and set up in the middle of the stage on one of the stools in front of the mic.

"You guys are so great! I am so excited I got to come out and play for you all. I grew up here so this is home for me. So I hope ya'll don't mind. I'm gonna play some new songs for you. Is that okay?" I giggled and saw a flash of recognition form across Jacob's face. I guess he didn't recognize me yet. I did look really different. Well he was about to be in for the shock of his life.

"Alright this first song I wrote for my mom. It's called Best Days. But I'm gonna need some help so I've asked my stepsister Leah to help me out. Come on out Lee!" Leah walked out smiling. Leah and I had gotten close after Sue married Charlie. Leah was actually really good on guitar and could sing harmony really well. So whenever the family came to Nashville to visit we would mess around with some song writing. Came up with a few good ones that I decided would be good in the encore.

I looked back into the pit and Jacob had a look of shock on his face. I smiled. I bet he never expected this.

My favorite thing to do was play acoustic for my show. I felt more connected with the audience when it was just me and my guitar and not all the rest of the band. I loved my band don't get my wrong but there is just something magical in play acoustically.

"Leah and I wrote Best Days for our moms. We both love our dads dearly but our moms were our best friends. And it seemed like they always knew exactly what to do to cheer us up."

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today

The crowd cheered as the song ended. "Thank you. You know one of my favorite things is to sit and just sing and play acoustically. I am so glad I get to share this with you all. I don't know Leah should we play the next one?" I asked mischievously. The crowd starting cheering loudly.

"I think we're gonna have to Izz." She said smiling back.

I was kind of nervous about this song. I wrote it for Jacob and his name is in it. "Alright well the next one is called Stay Beautiful. I wrote it about a once good friend of mine. I told him once that he was sort of beautiful." I saw Jacob smile just a little.

_Jacob's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows_

There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

Jacob finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful

I saw Lauren and Jessica cheering loudly. I guess they hadn't put two and two together yet. I saw Jacob with a glazed look on his face like he wasn't sure what to think. I turned back to Leah and noticed she looked somewhat worried about me. She knew what these songs meant to me. I smiled what I hoped had been a reassuring smile.

"This next song Izzie and I wrote together. She told me one time that I didn't see myself clearly. In which I responded neither do you. So it's called Tied Together With a Smile." Leah said introducing the next song.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, 'cause I know you_

Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows

That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain

Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay

Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows

That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows

That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby

"This last song is the newest addition to the collection. This one has more meaning for me." I said tearing up a little. "I went through a period in my life where I felt like I couldn't breathe on my own. I felt like a needed this particular person in my life just to function and when he told me he couldn't see me anymore it thought I would never be able to breathe again. So this song is about how I learned to breathe on my own."

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I tried my hardest not to look at Jacob throughout the song but it was difficult when the song was about him. He looked like he was going to cry. _Good_ I thought. Serves him right.

"Thank you Seattle! Have a wonderful night!" I signed a couple of autographs in the pits and walked to the side of the stage where Emily and Sam were. I bent over the stage and gave each of them a hug.

"How are you?" Emily yelled over all the noise.

"Great! I'm on high right now!" I laughed. "You're coming back stage right?" I asked signing another autograph for the girl next to her.

"Definitely, but B you know that walking around barefoot is unsanitary right?" She said giggling.

I smiled no one had called me B in a long time. "Yeah well my boots were wet!"

"That's what happens when you dance in the rain." Sam interjected.

I stuck my tongue out at them and then looked at the four people standing there staring with their mouths open. "Oh my Gosh! Hi Jess! Lauren! How are you girls?" I asked and hugged both of them like they hadn't been total bitches to me in high school.

Lauren looked stunned and stuttered as if she were star struck. "Uh..I'm…Uh…" Jessica stood there saying nothing.

"Embry!" I exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Hells Bells!" He shouted back.

I laughed and the girl next to him asked to get a picture. "Sure hun!" I squatted down and let her take the picture.

Leah walked up and whispered in my ear "Did you say anything to _him_?"

I shook my head and smiled "Tell security to let him and Embry back stage and the bitches too." She gave me a quizzical look and then smiled. She liked making people squirm and uncomfortable and she knew this would make Jacob way uncomfortable. "So Emily and Sam have backstage passes already but if you four wanna come hang out your more than welcome to. I told Leah to tell Frank our security guy over there to let ya'll come on back."

Lauren's mouth dropped open again. She looked like she had just won the lotto she was so excited.

"Alrighty. Frank will bring you guys back." I smiled and walked back stage.

Nate met me at my dressing room with a disapproving look. "What?"

"Izz are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked concerned.

That' s what I loved about Nate. He was genuinely concerned for my well being. Not just because I made him millions of dollars. "Yes Nate. I'll be okay. Scout's honor." I said holding up two fingers.

"If you're a scout then Lindsay Lohan is sober." I laughed and went inside the dressing room. Changing into my bright pink tank and black booty shorts. I started to pack up my stuff so that we could get on the road.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I put on a fake smile and opened the door my eyes immediately connecting with Jacobs. He looked me up and down and I had to grin. Hmm those workouts sure had their advantages.

"Hi guys! Come on in!" I said leaving the door open and walking back to my suitcase.

"Ohemgee! We are in Izzie Marie's dressing room!" Lauren squealed.

"I know!" said Jessica with equal excitement.

"I just have to say that was an amazing show! I am such a huge fan." Lauren was kissing my ass. How ironic.

Jason Aldean one of my opening acts and current boyfriend popped in. "Hey Izz. Great show tonight babe." He said wrapping his arm around my waste and kissing me chastely.

"Thanks. Baby I want you to meet some friends from high school." Pointing down the line. "This is Sam, Emily, Jessica, Embry, Lauren, and Jacob." His grip tightened on my waist when I said Jacob. He knew all about Jacob. I rubbed his arm reassuringly.

"Nice to meet ya'll." I swooned a little. I loved his country boy accent. Cowboys are extremely hot. Who knew? "I gotta go finish packin up baby. See ya in a little bit." He leaned in and kissed me a little longer than necessary but I didn't mind.

"Mmmkay." He smiled and walked out. I let out a dramatic sigh after he left.

Emily grabbed my arm. "Okay dish chica!" She said giggling.

I smiled. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell." I said slyly. She gave me a look. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not a lady then huh?"

I heard Embry laugh loudly. Jessica and Lauren were raiding my clothes. Jacob had an indescribable look on his face. Funny I use to be able to read him like an open book. I guess 4 years changes a lot of things. "What's so funny Call?"

"Hells Bells! I missed you!" He came over a picked me off the ground in a huge hug. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Embry put me down!" I squealed.

"So dish B!" Emily said becoming impatient.

"Okay what do you want to know E?"

"Is he good in bed?" She said raising her eyebrows suggestively. "'cuz he looks like he'd be good."

I laughed loudly and noticed Jacob tense and I smiled. "I wouldn't know Em. I haven't slept with him."

"Well why the hell not? He's hot!" Lauren said from the clothes rack.

"That's what I said." Leah came over to me and started to help me pack stuff up. "Bella seems to think you need to be in love or something like that to have sex."

"Hmm go figure. What a concept huh?" I said smiling at her.

"Aw Bella that is so cute!" Emily gushed.

"Who is this Bella person you speak of. I came to see Izzie Marie. International country star!" I turned to see Billy with my dad and Sue in the door way. I lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Hi!" I squealed walking over and giving him a huge hug. Billy had always been like a second father to me.

"I can die a happy man now. Because a gorgeous celebrity hugged me." He teased. I slapped his arm.

"Bells you better be careful you may give the old man a heart attack." My dad said from behind him while leaning in to hug me.

"Who you callin old?" Billy retorted.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey kid. Sam, Emily, Embry, Jessica. Nice to see you kids again." I noticed he purposely ignored Jacob and Lauren.

"You too Chief Swan." Sam said from behind Emily.

"Well since everyone is partying it up in my dressing room, I'm gonna finish packing."

"Well baby girl what time do you have to hit the road? You got time to grab a bite with us?"

"Ya Hells Bells or are you too good for us now?" Embry added throwing an arm over my shoulder.

I looked around at everyone, they all looked hopeful, especially Lauren and Jessica. They probably wanted to be able to tell everyone they got to hang out with me after the show. Jacob was shooting daggars at Embry and Billy. I guess he didn't know his dad was coming and he didn't like Embry hanging on me.

"Of course I have time for you guys. Let me change and I'll meet ya outside."

"Yay!" Jessica and Lauren squealed. Great now what to wear?

**A/n: HOLY CRAP that was a long chapter! Well what do you guys think? Next chapter is JPOV through that whole scene! Do you guys like the really long chapters or shorter ones? Let me know! I aim to please! Six reviews gets you the next chapter!**_  
_


	5. Concerto JPOV

**Sorry updated the wrong one the first time! here's the right chapter! :)**

**JPOV**

Clear as day there was Leah Clearwater. Izzie had introduced her as her stepsister. She was from Nashville.

Izzie. Isabella. Bella. She looked so different from the girl she was four years ago. Her hair was down to her waist now and it was bright red with black streaks. She wore it curled. Her nose is pierced and she has a tattoo on her wrist. She has definitely filled out and has a rockin' body. She is wearing more makeup then what she use to.

I was so caught up in checking her out that I missed the whole first song. She was already introducing the next one.

"Alright, the next one is called Stay Beautiful. I wrote it about a once good friend of mine. I told him once that he was sort of beautiful." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at the memory of crashing the bikes and the blood gushing. I asked her how hard she had hit her head. She was beautiful too.

_Jacob's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows_

Wow she just said my name. If there was any doubt about who this song was about there wasn't anymore.

_There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?_

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

Jacob finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful

She still wants me in her life even after how horrible I was? How could she? Lauren and Jessica are cheering loudly and I catch Bella's, I mean Izzie's gaze. Izzie. That is so wrong. She is not an Izzie. Well she could be an Izzie now. I don't really know her that well anymore. That's my fault. I still keep thinking about the day at the beach and how upset she looked. God I am such an idiot. But would it have mattered? Lauren is my imprint. It would have been worse had we dated and then I imprinted on Lauren. I am no better than that bloodsucking leech that left her in the forest. I wonder if she got back together with him.

Oh Lauren. My brothers hate her. All the other imprints hate her. Hell, even my father hates her. I don't blame them. If I wasn't freakin bound to her I'd probably hate her. In fact I did hate her before I became a werewolf. She was a bitch to Bella. Ha! And now Lauren worships Bella. Well Izzie. I wonder if she's put two and two together yet? Probably not, she's not the brightest crayon in the box.

I vaguely heard the third song they played. It had a pretty melody to it though. I figured I should just stop thinking about it and listen. She really was in her element up there and she looked like she was really enjoying it.

"This last song is the newest addition to the collection. This one has more meaning for me." She paused and I noticed the tears in her eyes. "I went through a period in my life where I felt like I couldn't breathe on my own. I felt like I needed this particular person in my life just to function and when he told me he couldn't see my anymore I felt like I'd never be able to breathe again. So this song is about how I learned to breathe on my own."

Now I felt like I couldn't breathe. She was talking about me. The song started and I noticed she kept avoiding looking in my direction.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

I flashed back to the look on her face that day on the beach. She looked lost and heart broken. But she always said we were just friends. I wanted more and she didn't. Or did she?

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

The truth was we had used each other to breathe but we were each other's best friend. I knew her better than she did and vice versa.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out  
_

Is that why she walked away so willingly. Did she know I would imprint and possibly leave her? Of course she did. She told me that was her biggest fear from the beginning.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

Did she think it had been easy for me? I loved her! But it was my fault. I pushed her away because I was afraid of losing her to that filthy bloodsucker! But those were my insecurities. I was dumb and wrong.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Why was she sorry? She had no reason to be sorry. I choked back some tears before she could see me cry.

"Thank you Seattle! Have a wonderful night."

I watched her sign a few autographs and then make her way to Emily. She gave both Sam and Emily hugs. So that was Emily's connection. She had stayed in touch with her. For some reason that bothered me. Why hadn't she tried to get in touch with me? With that song she obviously wanted me in her life. But maybe she thought I didn't want her in mine. I had to talk to her before she left.

Then she did something completely unexpected. She hugged Lauren and Jessica. Then Embry. She completely ignored me. Then a young girl asked to take a picture with her. I was waiting for the blush to set in and a shy but polite no but it never came. Instead she was happy to.

"Sure hun!" She said squatting down and throwing her arm around the girl. Then Leah walked up and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't pick it up because of all the noise but I saw Bella shake her head and laugh and whisper something back. Then Leah walked off.

"So Emily and Sam have backstage passes already but if you four want to come and hang out you're more than welcome too. I told Leah to tell Frank our security guy over there to let ya'll come on back."

I saw Lauren light up like a Christmas tree.

"Alrighty, Frank will show you guys back."

I saw her smile and walk away. Lauren and Jessica started screaming with excitement. "Ohemgee! We were like best friends with a celebrity in high school!" Jessica exclaimed.

Emily rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath "Bella hated them." Obviously talking to Sam. He gripped her hand to let her know he heard her.

Emily and Sam showed their backstage passes and Leah cleared the four of us to go back.

"So Leah this is what you wouldn't tell me about Bella?" I muttered to her low enough that Lauren couldn't hear. She may be my imprint but she still doesn't know about vampires and werewolves. I don't see her being able to keep that one to herself. Especially from Jessica. Leah glared at me and kept walking. I saw Seth standing outside a closed door.

"Hey guys here to see Izz?" He asked.

"Ya man! What are you doing here?" Embry asked.

"I'm being Izz's bodyguard. Too many psycho fans running around." He laughed and he and Sam traded this knowing look. Wonder what that was about? Seth knocked on the door and Bella opened it smiling.

Well fuck me! My eyes trailed her body. She was in a tight fitted hot pink tank top and little black booty shorts. It accentuated her curves perfectly. When my eyes landed on her face I noticed she had caught me looking and had a sexy little haha grin on her face.

"Hi guys! Come on in!" She walked away from the door swaying her hips slightly. Imprint. Imprint. Imprint. I have a fucking imprint. An imprint that everyone I care about hates. An imprint I would hate if she wasn't my imprint.

"Ohemgee! We are in Izzie Marie's dressing room!" I heard Lauren squeal. How old was she again? She acted like a child sometimes. I heard her sucking up to Bella and wanted to laugh.

Just then the guy from the opening act came in. "Hey Izz. Great show tonight babe." Babe? And did he just kiss her?

"Thanks! Baby I want you to meet some friends from high school. This is Sam, Emily, Jessica, Embry, Lauren, and Jacob." Baby? She called him baby. They must be together. That shouldn't make me angry. I have an imprint. I haven't seen her in 4 years! What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Nice to meet ya'll." I swear she swooned. Ick what did she see in this guy? "I gotta go finish packin up baby. I'll see ya in little bit." He said kissing her longer than appropriate.

"Mmmkay." She looked blessed out. That made me want to punch the douche in the face.

Emily attacked her with questions on the douche bag.

"Okay dish chica!" She said giggling.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell…I guess it's a good thing I'm not a lady then huh?"

Embry laughed. "What's so funny Call?"

"Hells Bells! I missed you!" He picked her up in a big hug. Just like I use to every time I saw her. I was jealous that I knew for sure. She squealed happily and yelled at him to put her down.

"So dish B!"

"Okay what do you want to know E?"

"Is he good in bed? "Cuz he looks like he'd be good?" God please let her say no!

"I wouldn't know Em. I haven't slept with him."

"Well why the hell not? He's hot!" Lauren would have to interject to that. She was insatiable in that department as much as I hated to admit it. And it wasn't very good.

"That's what I said. Bella seems to think you need to be in love or something like that to have sex."

"Hmm go figure. What a concept huh?"

"Aw Bella that is so cute!" Emily gushed.

Just then I saw my dad wheel up to the door. He knew! And he never bothered to tell me that Izzie was Bella?!

"Who is this Bella person you speak of? I came to see Izzie Marie. International country star!" I smirked a little when I saw how excited she was to see him. Lauren never got that excited. In fact she cringed everytime she saw my dad. It was like she was afraid she could catch wheelchairitis. No joke she asked me that when we first started dating. Like I said not the brightest crayon in the box but she's my imprint. That means I have to love her right?

"I can die a happy man now because a gorgeous celebrity hugged me!" I rolled my eyes. My father the drama queen.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey kid. Sam, Emily, Embry, Jessica. Nice to see you kids again." I noticed he didn't acknowledge Lauren or I. Nothing unusual. He stopped liking me after the fight. Not that I blame him. I didn't like me.

"Well baby girl what time do you have to hit the road? You got time to grab a bite with us?"

"Ya hells Bells or are you too good for us now?" I shot glares at Embry. I can't believe he was hitting on her in front of me. In front of Jessica. I could feel my dad staring at me so I turned to glare at him.

When I heard her accept my heart skipped a beat. Damn heart. I have an imprint.

Jessica and Lauren were talking animatedly about hanging out with Bella. Emily and Leah were standing behind them mocking them. It would have been funny had I not been just as excited. This would be my chance to talk to her. Even though we had yet to say even one word to each other.

"Jacob." I turned to see Charlie glaring at me with my dad and Sue standing next to him. "What are you here?" his voice dripping with venom.

"Lauren is a big fan of Izzie Marie. She asked me to come. And then Izzie asked us backstage." I should've seen this coming.

"Don't talk to Bella. Don't look at her. Don't even breathe in her direction. I finally got her to agree to come home for Christmas this year and I don't need you fucking it up kid." Sue put her hand on his back but didn't say anything. Leah had joined the conversation at this point.

"Don't worry Charlie. I'm watching out for her. She will be home for Christmas no matter what. She's so much stronger than she was. No stupid boy who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut is gonna keep her from her family anymore." Leah glared meaning she would make sure I kept my mouth shut.

Bella chose that moment to walk out of her dressing room. "Okay, well Jason is to tired so he's gonna stay here. So who should I ride with?"

I felt like I had the breath knocked out of me. She was in a white v neck t-shirt and tight jeans that looked absolutely perfect on her. Her hair was down and she had on a black baseball cap and white cross trekkers.

"Oh please ride with us Bella." Lauren pleaded. I looked over to Bella and she just smiled.

"Sure Lauren I would love to ride with you."

Lauren squeaked and jumped up and down. "YAY!" She looped her arm through Bella's and headed to the parking lot.

This was going to be a long ride.

**A/N: okay so we fell short on the reviews but that's okay! I'm going to be gone all weekend so I figured I should get ya a chapter up before I abandon ya for a couple days! LOL so please oh please hit that pretty green button!! PS NEW MOON AT MIDNIGHT!! :)**


	6. IHOP BPOV

**BPOV**

When they all walked out I turned and started digging in my suitcase. I knew exactly what I wanted to wear. My favorite jeans and my low cut white top. I tussled my hair and threw on my worn baseball cap. I redid my eyeliner and lip gloss and was good to go. I called Jason to see f e wanted to join s but he said he was really tired. I understood. I was exhausted too but I wanted the chance to show Jake what exactly he missed out on. Is that a horrible thought? If so I don't really care. I wouldn't trade my current life for anything.

Well except for the chance to be with Jake. NO! No I wouldn't. But I did miss him. Why did he have to go and imprint on that bitch Lauren? UGH! I hate her. But I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. I was going to enjoy her sucking up to me.

I made my way to the door and stopped to hear my dad yelling at Jacob. It made me smile to know that my dad would still stick up for me. Soon Leah joined the conversation and I decided it was time to step in. I didn't need to werewolves phasing and ripping each other apart.

"Okay, well Jason is too tired so he's gonna stay here. So who should I ride with?" Lauren automatically said I should ride with them. I was somewhat hesitant but couldn't think of a good excuse to say no. What would I say? "I don't think it's such a good idea since I'm in love with your boyfriend." Do not think so.

"Sure Lauren I would love to ride with you." I told her. And she and Jessica squealed in delight. As we headed to the parking lot I could see Leah giving me a weary look. So I had to ask "Is there enough room for Leah to ride with us? I kinda have something to talk to her about." I looked at Lauren sweetly.

"Of course." She said with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. "Jakey just got a new escalade! It seats eight people."

"Great!" Jakey? Really? This was going to be a long night.

"So where are we going to eat?" Leah asked.

Everyone looked at me. "I'm picking?" Everyone nodded. "Wow! Okay umm how about IHOP? It's open 24/7 and close by." I suggested. Everyone murmured in agreement.

Leah and I followed Jacob and Embry to the shiny black escalade. "Nice." I stated hearing him murmur "Thanks." I smiled and made a move to climb in the last row but Lauren stopped me.

"Oh no! You and Leah can sit in the middle bench. Jess and I will climb in the back." She said smiling sweetly at me. Leah and I smirked at each other.

"Thanks Lauren." As soon as Jake turned on the car "Our Song" came blaring threw the speakers. Leah and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"Jakey will you put it on the top 20 station I'm sure Izzie doesn't want to hear her own songs." I fake laughed. "It's okay Lauren. Listen to whatever you want"

"No it's okay. Who needs the CD when the real person is sitting right here. Change it Jakey." I smiled at her and he turned it onto the 20 on 20 XM station.

_What am I suppose to do when to best part of me was always you. What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your okay. I'm fallin to pieces. I'm fallin to pieces._

"That was The Script with Breakeven at the number 2 spot. Now making her way to number 1 for the very first time with her new single here is Today was a Fairytale by Izzie Marie."

I looked and Leah with wide eyes and we both screamed in excitement. Jake jerked the car.

_Today was a fairytale you were the prince I use to be a damsel in distress…_

"What the hell?!"

_You told me I was pretty whenever I looked like a mess…_

"Sorry. Oh my God! I can't believe it! We just released this song this week and it's number 1 on the countdown already! I am so excited I have to call…"Just then my phone rang.

"NATE! Did you hear it?! Number 1 already!" I looked up and locked eyes with Jake in the rearview mirror. I smiled at him and he quickly looked away. "Ya I'll see ya when we get back I think we're just getting something to eat."

_Fell in love when I saw you standin there it must have been the way today was a fairytale._

"Well unless Leah wants to hit the clubs after." I looked over to her and she grinned mischievously and nodded her head in excitement. "No Nate I promise I will behave this time." I said crossing my fingers in front of Leah. "No I am not crossing my fingers. No. I'm not. Nate seriously it happened one time. Yes _dad_. Bye!" Leah was in a fit of giggles by the time I hung up and Embry was looking at us with an eyebrow raised.

"Why did you promise you'd behave Bella? What did you do that one time?" He asked flirtatiously. I laughed at him and Leah decided to fill him in.

"Bella here decided one night that she and mr. Jose Cuervo were going to be best friends." I laughed harder than I already was. "Anyways we went to this club in Nashville called Wildhorse and ended up laying on the bar with guys doing body shots off of us and doing a wet tshirt contest. Unfortunately the paparazzi caught it all and pictures were all over the internet in minutes." She said lauging.

"Nate was furious. Apparently I'm suppose to uphold a good girl image. But I told him it was my birthday and I was having fun. But he's never let me forget it especially when I'm hanging out with Leah. But I feel that I don't always have to be the good girl." I said suggestively to Embry. He smiled back and I winked at him.

We came to a halt in front of IHOP and Jake got out slamming his door. I looked at Leah questioningly and she just rolled her eyes. We got out and I stole a glance in Jake's direction. He was standing there stiff with his jaw and fists clenched. He caught me looking and unclenched his fists. His eyes softened and looked at me pleadingly.

I was thoroughly confused. He had an imprint. He told me he didn't want to see me anymore when I was coming to tell him I loved him. What right did he have to look so heartbroken and dejected. I was fighting the urge to hug him and hit him all at the same time.

I turned away from his gaze and walked in meeting up with my dad and Billy. "Can I sit next to the superstar please?" Billy said teasingly.

"No, I am too good for you." I said joking back. He pouted and I laughed. I had really missed him. Lauren and Jake sat across from us and Leah sat on the opposite side of me. We ordered and Lauren was trying so hard to keep my attention. I looked down at my dad who was sitting opposite of Billy and he just rolled his eyes. I giggled and went back to pretending to listen to Lauren.

"So Izzie Marie, got any new songs coming out soon?" Billy asked poking me in the sides. I squealed and jumped away from him.

"HEY!" I laughed. "As a matter of fact that's what I was gonna talk to Leah about." I said turning to her. "Remember that song we were working on last time you were in Nashville?" I asked and she nodded. "I finished it." I said grinning like a mad person.

"Shut up! Really?" I nodded at her.

"Can we hear it?" Billy asked. I smiled at him. We wrote this song about Billy and his late wife Sarah. It was going to be his birthday present.

I looked to Leah and said "We might as well I'm going to be in Australia on his birthday." She nodded and got up and went outside probably to get guitars. They were always in someones car we never went anywhere without them.

She came back in with our songwriting guitars while we tuned them I explained to Billy the song. "This was going to be your birthday present, Billy but since I won't be here I'll play it for you now. This song was inspired by Sarah. I remember when I was about 8 I think and Jake and Rebecca and Rachel and I were sitting in the living room and she told us your love story. While Rebecca and Rachel and I awed Jake made gagging noises." I said looking at him. He smiled at the memory. "She told us about your first fight and how you proposed and how she would still think of you as the brightest star in the sky so I'm calling it Sarah's song." He had tears in his eyes already. I told Leah what I added and the rest of the cords. And then we started to play.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

He had tears streaming down his face when we finished. He leaned over and gave me a hug whispering in my ear "Thank you! Sarah would have loved that. It's just too bad the song couldn't be applied to you and Jake too." I smiled grimly at him and looked over at Jacob when Billy let go. Jacob also had tears in falling down his face and a look that could only be described as appreciative.

Our gaze was broken when Lauren said "Who's Sarah?" I looked at her incredulously and then looked at Jacob to see if she was serious. She was his fucking imprint and she didn't know who his mother was? Jake also gave her a look like "Do you ever listen to anything I say."

"Sarah is Jake's mother." I had never heard Billy be hateful to anyone but there was definitely some disdain in his voice.

"Oh, right." She said just as hatefully back. Hmm wonder what that was about. Jake covered his face with his hands and just shook his head. He looked frustrated and upset so I thought I would be nice and change the subject.

"So Lauren, tell me what's your favorite song and why?" I saw her eyes light up realizing I was talking to her. Pathetic. Jake looked at me gratefully and I just smiled.

"You belong with me is my favorite because I feel like that's exactly how I was in high school. I was such a nerd." I looked at Leah with a are you fucking serious look?

"Lauren weren't you captain of the cheerleading team?" I asked confused.

"Yes but I always felt like such an outsider. I hated it." She was laying it on thick and I had to try really hard not to reach over and slap a ho.

"Umm alright then. What about you Jess?" She smiled big too. God it was so easy to please them. All I had to do was look in their direction.

"I really like You're not sorry. It reminds me of my relationship with Mike. He was such a jerk and always thought that just apologizing would make everything ok. Well it didn't." I could see that she was still bitter about Mike. What I didn't understand was why Embry was dating her. He wasn't imprinted to her so no obligations. Why was he dating such a shallow girl. Then I saw his hand disappear under the table and Jessica giggle in his ear. AH I see now.

"What was your favorite song to write B?" Emily asked.

I smiled at her. She always picked up on what I was trying to do. I sensed the tension from Billy was diffusing. I didn't want him and Jacob fighting because Lauren was a dumb bimbo. "You mean emotionally or one that was just fun to write?"

"Both." Leah chimed in.

"Hmm, Well fun to write was Picture to Burn or Our song. Emotionally the one I got the most benefit from would either be Forever and Always or Breathe both which were written with Leah. She was my sound board and my shoulder to cry on when writing those and trust me there was a lot of crying. Especially for Breathe." I said stealing a glance at Jake. He looked upset that I had said that.

"Who was Breathe and Forever and Always about." Lauren asked trying to be re-included in the conversation. I hadn't expected her to ask that. But she had to know that Breathe was about Jake.

"Umm, well…" I paused and looked at Leah. She nodded saying to go ahead and tell them. "Forever and Always is about Edward." Three growls rang out across the table and I chuckled. "Really guys come on now. I have a couple of songs about him. He was a big part of my life. With a lot of emotional baggage."

Leah snorted but didn't say anything. "Who was Breathe about? It was such a beautiful song I am really curious." Damn I was hoping she would have dropped it.

I looked at her and she was smiling. Would she still be smiling after I told her the song was about Jacob. "I need to explain before I tell you Lauren. This person was my best friend. It's not about losing a romantic relationship but more as in losing your best friend."

"Okay." She said questioningly.

"Breathe is about Jacob." She kept smiling.

"That's cool. It's so pretty." Jake and I stared at her in disbelief. She really didn't care. Hmm I wonder how strong that imprint is that she doesn't care. If I had told Emily that I wrote a song about Sam she would have flipped shit.

After we finished eating Leah and I stood up to say our goodbyes. "Alright old folks. Leah and I are going to the club. Across the street. Daddy I promise I will be home for Christmas. Thanks for coming to the show Sue. Billy." I leaned down and gave them each a hug. Then I turned to the young crowd. "You guys comin?"

Of course Lauren volunteered their group to go and I looked at Sam and Em. "Em?" I said pleadingly.

"No I'm sorry we are part of the old folks crowd tonight. We are going home and going to bed." I frowned.

"Ya I am sure you're going to bed alright." I teased and saw her blush. "Call me later k?" She nodded and the rest of us walked across the street.

This should be fun.

**A/N: HI!! Sorry took so long! So many hits but very little reviews!! Thanks to those who did review!! You made my day!!! So another long chapter!! Review Review Review!! Please!! I only want to make the story better. In fact if you review I'll give ya a little teaser of the next chapter!! :) much love! **

**PS NEW MOON on DVD is bad ass!! I rewind the scene where Taylor takes his shirt off over and over again!!! EEEEEKKKK!!!**


	7. IHOP JPOV

JPOV

I walked ahead to the escalade and heard Bella ask if Leah could ride with us. Great I thought. Just what I needed.

As we got to the car I heard her say "Nice." I mumbled a thank you. Wow way to go dumbass. She finally talks to you and you can't even say anything back. Once I got the car started I saw Bella role her eyes at Leah hearing her CD coming out the speakers. I smiled a little.

This new Bella surprised me. She was way more outgoing then she use to be. She never liked being center of attention and now she was a huge country singer.

Lauren asked me to change it to the XM station. I heard Bella tell her that it wasn't necessary. Well at least that was the same. She never did like to cause problems with silly things like what station the radio was on.

God I missed her.

_What am I suppose to do when to best part of me was always you. What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your okay. I'm fallin to pieces. I'm fallin to pieces._

Wow. Those lyrics were so true. She was always the best part of me. I fucked it up. And now I'm stuck with an imprint I can't stand. Awesome.

"That was The Script with Breakeven at the number 2 spot. Now making her way to number 1 for the very first time with her new single here is Today was a Fairytale by Izzie Marie."

There was a slight pause and then Leah and Bella were screaming. Scared the shit out of me. I swerved the car.

_Today was a fairytale you were the prince I use to be a damsel in distress…_

"What the hell?" Why were they screaming? Was she hurt? Did I need to pull over?

"Sorry. Oh my God! I can't believe it! We just released this song this week and its number 1 on the countdown already! I am so excited I have to call…" Then her phone rang. I was glad she was okay and just excited about her song. Truth was I was very proud of her.

I always knew she was amazing. I just wish she had given me the opportunity to be with her as more than a friend.

"Why did you promise you'd behave Bella? What did you do that one time?" Huh? I had missed the whole conversation. And now Embry was flirting with Bella! My Bella! No not my Bella. I only wished she were my Bella. Why am I still thinking about her in that way? I am imprinted for crying out loud!

"Bella here decided one night that she and mr. Jose Cuervo were going to be best friends." Bella drank? That's new! "Anyways we went to this club in Nashville called Wildhorse and ended up laying on the bar with guys doing body shots off of us and doing a wet tshirt contest. Unfortunately the paparazzi caught it all and pictures were all over the internet in minutes." Leah and Bella were laughing hysterically! Some random guys did body shots off of her? They saw her in a wet t-shirt?! I was gripping the steering wheel so hard I thought it might break.

"Nate was furious. Apparently I'm suppose to uphold a good girl image. But I told him it was my birthday and I was having fun. But he's never let me forget it especially when I'm hanging out with Leah. But I feel that I don't always have to be the good girl." Now she was flirting with Embry! Why were they trying to piss me off? I hopped out of the car slamming the door shut. I was shaking so bad I thought I was going to phase. I clenched my hands and jaw and tried to calm down. I saw Bella look at me confused and I calmed down enough to look back at her. Silently pleading with her to forgive me for being an ass all those years ago.

She turned and walked inside and we all followed. I heard her and my dad making a joke about her celebrity status as we walked to the table. I sat across from her next to Lauren. At least I would be able to look at her while we at. Lauren talked non stop and I saw Charlie roll his eyes at Bella and her giggle. Lauren was completely oblivious to the exchange and it made me want to laugh too.

Dad asked her if she had any new songs coming out while tickling her. Is it wrong that I am jealous of my father? I know he always thought of her as a daughter. It made me smile to see how they interacted with each other. Why couldn't Lauren be that easy going with him? It would make things so much easier.

"As a matter of fact that's what I was gonna talk to Leah about." She said turning to Leah."Remember that song we were working on last time you were in Nashville. I finished it." She was really excited about. Billy asked if we could hear it and Bella agreed. Saying it was suppose to be his birthday present.

"This song was inspired by Sarah. I remember when I was about 8 I think and Jake and Rebecca and Rachel and I were sitting in the living room and she told us your love story. While Rebecca and Rachel and I awed Jake made gagging noises."She looked at me and I smiled. I remembered sitting in the living room holding Bella's hand as mom told us how she and dad had met and started dating. The girls had been very interested. I was more interested in Bella. "She told us about your first fight and how you proposed and how she would still think of you as the brightest star in the sky so I'm calling it Sarah's song." I teared up hearing the title for the song. She wrote a song about my mother. My mother.

I sat there listening intently while she played. It was beautiful and the most touching thing I had ever heard. When she finished Dad leaned in and whispered "Thank you! Sarah would have loved that. It's just too bad the song couldn't be applied to you and Jake too." I saw her smile sadly and look at me. I hadn't realized that I had been crying. I did my best to convey with a look how much that meant to me. Dad was right too bad that couldn't have been our song also.

Lauren broke us out of our gaze by asking "Who's Sarah?" I couldn't believe it. I had shown her pictures and told her the story of what happened shortly after we started dating. Bella looked completely dumbstruck. She knew Lauren was my imprint and couldn't believe she didn't know who my mother was. I vaguely heard her and my dad starting to get into it when Bella broke through the tension and switched the subject. She could see it was stressing me out. She was truly great.

"So Lauren, tell me what's your favorite song and why?" I knew which song it was but was always curious as to why it was her favorite. Lauren was so excited that Bella was talking to her.

"You belong with me is my favorite because I feel like that's exactly how I was in high school. I was such a nerd." Bella looked at Leah eyes wide like is she serious. Leah just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Lauren weren't you captain of the cheerleading team?" She was in fact captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Yes but I always felt like such an outsider. I hated it." She was such a drama queen. Bella looked like she wanted to slap Lauren.

"Umm alright then. What about you Jess?"

"I really like You're not sorry. It reminds me of my relationship with Mike. He was such a jerk and always thought that just apologizing would make everything ok. Well it didn't." Lauren's best friend and fellow drama queen. Both were so full of themselves.

"What was your favorite song to write B?" Emily asked.

"You mean emotionally or one that was just fun to write?" I'll admit I was curious as to what her favorites were also. She had so many.

"Both." Leah chimed in.

"Hmm, Well fun to write was Picture to Burn or Our song. Emotionally the one I got the most benefit from would either be Forever and Always or Breathe both which were written with Leah. She was my sound board and my shoulder to cry on when writing those and trust me there was a lot of crying. Especially for Breathe." She looked over at me. I made her cry. Man I was a total douche. I can't believe I made her cry. I'm a horrible person.

"Who was Breathe and Forever and Always about." Lauren asked. I held my breath. I had a feeling I knew who Breathe was about.

"Umm, well…" She stuttered nervously. "Forever and Always is about Edward." Three growls rang out across the table and she laughed. All the werewolves hated that leech. "Really guys come on now. I have a couple of songs about him. He was a big part of my life. With a lot of emotional baggage." I hated that he had caused her so much pain. He was the reason I had been such an ass in the first place.

"Who was Breathe about? It was such a beautiful song I am really curious." Lauren kept pushing. I wanted to know too. I wanted to hear her say it.

"I need to explain before I tell you Lauren. This person was my best friend. It's not about losing a romantic relationship but more as in losing your best friend." So it was about me. She had always told me that I was her best friend.

"Okay." She said questioningly.

"Breathe is about Jacob." I let out the breath I had been holding. It broke my heart that the song had really been about me.

"That's cool. It's so pretty." Jake and I stared at her in disbelief. Lauren really had no idea the magnitude of mine and Bella's relationship. I guess because I never told her. But she didn't seem worried at all.

Bella had invited us to go clubbing with them and of course Lauren had agreed. If there was anything Lauren loved more than being a bitch it was being a drunk bitch. She was always way worse when she had been drinking.

I was shocked when Bella made a sexual joke towards Emily and Sam. She was always the one to blush at those jokes.

We walked across the street to Club Pink. Bella had taken her baseball cap and shaked her hair out. She was so hot! And now that her dad wasn't around maybe I could talk to her. Although Leah was still here. Damn. I would just have to get Bella alone.

All of a sudden Embry, Leah and I stiffened as a familiar scent wafted through our nose. We turned around and saw who the scent was coming from.

"Hello Bella."

**A/N: :) don't hate! Had to leave ya wanting more right? It's definitely about to get interesting! Who's got some guesses as to who it is?! ;) I won't tell you! But if you leave a comment I'll give ya a little teaser! *Muahhahahaaha***


	8. Club Pink BPOV

**BPOV**

As we walked across the street I noticed the three werewolves tense. That could only mean one thing.

Vampire.

Before I could turn to see who it was I heard her sweet melodic voice. "Hello Bella." Jake grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind him and growled in her direction.

I slipped my hand into his and gave it a squeeze before slipping past him and walking over to her. "Hi Alice." She reached out and hugged me. I heard Jake and Embry growl. "Knock it off guys. What are you doing here Alice?"

She smiled at the wolves. Leah was okay with Alice. She knew we were friends. She had been there in Nashville when Edward had come back pleading with me to take him back. I had told him no, because I no longer loved him. I had already fallen in love with Jake.

"I was at the concert! You were amazing! Edward sends his regards." Jake and Embry growled again. She ignored them. "I told him how amazing you did with You're Not Sorry. He was thrilled!! But, he and Tanya were busy with planning." She said grinning.

"Oh right! The wedding! How is that coming along?" After I had rejected Edward he had gone to Alaska to stay with the Denali's. He and Tanya started dating shortly after and have been together ever since.

"Great! I am doing most of the planning."

"Of course you are!" I said grinning widely. Alice loved a good party.

"Anyway date is set for June 29th. In Alaska at the Denali house. He really wants you to come!" She said grinning madly.

"He wants me to come or you do?" I said teasing her.

"Both."

"I don't know Alice. A house full of…"I paused looking back at Jake noticing his eyes widen. "people there to see my ex get married. Won't that be a little…umm…awkward?" I almost said dangerous. Because a house full of vampires and me would be dangerous.

"Emmett has agreed to stay by your side the whole time. So you know how he is…no awkwardness there." She smiled.

"Ya because his sexual innuendos are not awkward at all." I laughed. Everytime I was around Emmett his goal was to make me blush. He usually succeeded.

"Please Bella…please." She said whinning.

I sighed. She already knew I would say yes no doubt she had seen it. "Okay. I'll clear my schedule."

"Yay!"

"But just for the day. I'm not staying the whole weekend." I added. She nodded happily.

"Alright. We have a flight to catch! Goodnight Bella! Behave yourselves girls!" She said winking at me and Leah.

I turned back to face the group. Lauren and Jessica had wide eyes.

"Was that Alice Cullen?" Lauren finally asked.

"Yeah."

"She hasn't changed at all!" She said incredulously. Did she not know Alice was a vampire? She was an imprint. I thought all imprints knew the secret. I looked to Jake and he shook his head answering my silent question.

"Alright let's go in!" Jessica said.

The girl at the desk recognized me and set us up for a VIP section. The cocktail waitress came over and took our drink order and I ordered a round of shots for the group.

"Okay guys lemon drops or a royal fuck?" I asked.

Jessica and Lauren were the first to answer "A royal fuck!" I laughed. Of course that's what they would want.

"Alright then, 6 royal fucks please and also can I get a cranberry and vodka. Thanks."

She came back and Leah held her shot up. "What are we toasting to?" She asked.

"To Izzie!" Lauren said.

I shook my head and said "No, hears to havin a good time." Everyone clinked glasses and Jake was gazing intensely at me. "Now who wants to dance?" Leah grabbed my hand and drug me behind her to the middle of the dance floor. I moved my body closer to hers as the other bodies crashed around us.

In high school I had hated dancing. Probably because I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing. But now after going to dance classes and learning how to move with rhythm, I loved dancing. I felt some strong, warm hands on my waist from behind and looked up to see Embry grinding behind me.

He had grown up so much since I had seen him last. He was a very attractive guy. But he wasn't Jake. That thought stung my heart a little as I searched the crowd for him. I saw Lauren dancing with some Puerto Rican guy. Oh no! Where was Jake? He was gonna get us thrown out. No way was he okay with his imprint dancing with some strange guy.

I finally found the dark set of eyes that I had been searching for. Surprisingly he didn't even notice Lauren and her Rico Suave. He was shooting daggers at Embry and me. Hmm odd. Why did he care if I was dancing with Embry. Well I guess now was as good a time as any to have a conversation with him. I turned to Embry and told him I'd be back. He nodded his hand and quickly found Jessica.

I walked over to the VIP section where Jake was still sitting. He watched me as I approached.

"You gonna sit here all night?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch trying to break the ice. Why was this so damn hard? We use to be best friends. It should not be this awkward.

But it was. Because you couldn't get over your ex vampire boyfriend who is now marrying another vampire! How crazy is that?

He looked away from me not answering. "Oh so now it's gonna be the silent treatment? I guess I understand. You did say you never wanted to see me again." I saw him flinch at that. I guess it was a low blow. But he doesn't get to sit here giving me the silent treatment when it was him who treated me like crap the last time.

I looked at him a beat longer and then stood to walk away. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. I looked at our joined hands and then back up to his face.

"Don't go. Please." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him with the music blasting. His face was pleading with me to stay.

"Why should I stay? You're not even talking to me."

"I'll talk to you. Just please stay." His face looked so hurt. I could feel my resolve wearing thin.

I sighed and sat back down. I just looked at him. Waiting for him to say something. He kept his fingers laced with mine absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. "I'm sorry." He finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" I said choking back tears.

He reached his other hand up to wipe away the stray tear that had fallen. Damnit I was not the same weak ass Bella I use to be. Why the hell was I crying now?

"For making you cry. For saying the things I did. I didn't mean any of them. I thought…I thought you were coming that day to the beach to tell me that the Cullens were back and that you were getting back together with _him._" I looked at him confused. Why would he think that?

"Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Because you told me you desperately needed to talk to me." He was grinding his teeth obviously trying to stay calm.

I dropped his hand and walked away from him. I couldn't believe it! Guys could be so dumb sometimes. I vaguely heard him calling my name as I pushed my way to the back of the club. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "Bella. Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I can't believe that's why you thought I wanted to talk to you. You are such an idiot." I tried unsuccessfully to pull my wrist out of his grip.

"Then tell me what you came to talk to me about and why you walked away so easily." He snapped.

I stared at him in disbelief. "I came to tell you that I loved you! You idiot!"

"Hey!" Lauren interrupted. "Why are you guys hanging out back here? Come dance!!" She said pulling Jakes arm.

"I'll catch up Lauren. I'm just gonna…" I said pointing to the bathroom. Jake kept his eyes trained on me as Lauren pulled him away.

Fuck!

**A/n: HAHAHAHAAHA I know it's short but I'll update the Jake version tomorrow! I feel like crap right now!! UGH and I still have 40 minutes left at work! GRR!! anyway REVIEW ARE LOVE SO...Leave me some Love! :)**


	9. Club Pink JPOV

**A/N: Hi guys!!! I am soooo sorry!!! I was sick this whole week with a 103 fever and couldn't even get out of my bed it was HORRIBLE!!! But I am all better now!!! And will make it up to you with an update everyday for the whole weekend!! I promise!! Okay so here is the chapter that was suppose to be up on Saturday!!**

JPOV

I knew that annoying little pixie voice. I grabbed Bella out of instinct and habit and pulled her behind me. Some things never change. After all this time I was still trying to protect her. Shouldn't I have been reaching for Lauren? I was still so mad I was shaking until I felt Bella clutch my hand.

Again after all this time she was still trying to keep me calm. She slipped past me and gave the little pixie a hug. I guess this isn't the first time Bella has seen Alice since her brother had abandoned her.

Listening to their conversation it had become more apparent that they had been in touch over the years. She could stay in touch with the vampire but not with me? That was upsetting.

_You told her you didn't want to see her ever again._ My subconscious told me.

_Shut up!_ I thought back. Great now I was arguing with myself.

When the little Pixie mentioned her good for nothing brother vampire Embry and I growled. She ignored us of course. She mentioned planning and Bella asked how the wedding was coming along.

So the asshole vampire was getting married. I watched Bella's expression to see if she was upset but she looked genuinely happy for him. The little pixie tried to talk her in to coming. Bella started to say something about vampires but I gave her a look that said don't so she quickly reworded.

She finally agreed to go and the little pixie and the quiet one with the southern accent left.

"Was that Alice Cullen?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah." Bella nodded.

"She hasn't changed at all!" Lauren said turning back in line. Bella looked at me clearly asking if she knew or not. I shook my head. She looked surprised. I was going to have to explain later to Bella why I hadn't told "I can't keep a secret to save my life" Lauren even though she is my imprint.

The club was already filled with people. It was dark and the strobe lights were shining everywhere. This kind of thing was never really my scene. This was more Lauren's thing. And apparently Bella's thing too.

The lady taking cover charges recognized Bella and set us up in one of the VIP areas around the dance floor. Bella ordered shots for everyone.

"What are we toasting to?" Leah asked

"To Izzie!" Lauren suggested. She was still sucking up even though Bella had yet to reject her. It was starting to seem kind of annoying.

Izzie shot that idea down and suggested "No, here's to havin a good time." We all took our shots and I was surprised at how easy it was for Bella. I guess she had really changed since high school. She hated drinking in high school.

The one time we got drunk together in high school, she threw up for 2 hours and she had only had 2 shots and one beer. She swore never to drink again. I guess she changed her mind.

Leah grabbed Bella and pulled her to the dance floor. The rest of them followed. Lauren didn't even notice that I had stayed behind. That wasn't unusual she liked to dance with a lot of different guys all the time. The sad thing? I didn't care.

So why did it bother me so much seeing Embry and Bella grinding together on the floor. She looked like she really knew what she was doing out there.

I noticed she caught me staring as she said something to Embry and made her way back over to me.

"You gonna sit here all night?" She asked sitting next to me. I looked away from her. I didn't know what to say to her. I felt horrible for how I treated her but obviously I had been right about her going back to the leech at some point. They were friends again.

"Oh so now it's gonna be the silent treatment? I guess I understand. You did say you never wanted to see me again." I flinched. She was right. I shouldn't be ignoring her but what do you say to the girl you love more than your imprint but were a total asshole to a long time ago.

I saw her stand to leave but I grabbed her hand lacing my fingers with hers. This was how it should be. I should be the one grinding behind her on the dance floor. Holding hands when we walked. "Don't go, Please." I said pleading with her.

"Why should I stay? You're not even talking to me."

"I'll talk to you. Just please stay." It was killing me to see her wanting to leave. It would kill me to see her leave to go back on tour later. So I needed this time with her while I had it. I notice Leah eyeing us from the dance floor. She looked like she would burn a hole in my head.

Once she sat back down I started tracing patterns on the back of her hand. I loved her hands. So soft. "I'm sorry." I finally told her.

"For what?" She looked like she was about ready to cry. I didn't want her crying. I reached up and wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"For making your cry. For saying the things I did. I didn't mean any of them. I thought you were coming to the beach that day to tell me the Cullens were back and that you were getting back together with _him." _

She looked confused and then pissed. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because you told me you desperately needed to talk to me." I said tightening my jaw. It made me angry just thinking about that night.

She dropped my hand and stormed off. Where was she going? "Bella! Bella!" She kept walking ignoring me. I finally caught up and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to me. "Bella. Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I can't believe that's why you thought I wanted to talk to you. You are such an idiot." Did she really just call me an idiot? If that wasn't why she wanted to talk to me then what was her reason?

"Then tell me what you came to talk to me about and why you walked away so easily." I snapped. I was tired of the games. I just wanted to know the truth.

"I came to tell you I love you! You idiot!" Now it was my turn to be shocked. Did she really just say she loved me? After all this time. I could have been with the girl of my dreams. But then there was Lauren. Who was my imprint. Wasn't she suppose to be my dream girl? As if! That girl was vain and superficial and dumber than a box of rocks. Bella was sweet and kind and smart. She always put other people before herself. Which is why when I told her I didn't want to see her anymore she walked away.

But before I could say anything Lauren was there pulling me away. Stupid Lauren. I just watched Bella turn and bolt into the bathroom. Knowing her she was probably pacing and freaking out about what she had just said. I caught Leah's eye and I think she knew because she took off towards the bathroom.

I really wanted another chance to make things right with Bella. All the guys had agreed that if anyone should be able to dump an imprint it should be me. Mine was the worse imprint in the world. Why did it have to be me? I looked down at Lauren who was attempting to look sexy but only succeeding in falling over every 2 seconds. She was drunk off her ass.

Embry gave me a look asking if I had talked to Bella. He knew that I had wanted to. I just looked at him sadly. It had not gone very well at all. He nodded and went back to dancing with an equally drunk Jessica. This was gonna be a fun trip back to Forks.

Ten minutes later Bella and Leah had emerged from the bathroom. Bella was smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes. It wasn't a full Bella smile. I knew that was my fault. She and Leah rejoined us but Bella refused to look at me while Leah shot daggers in my direction.

Lauren and Jessica left the dance floor leaving Embry and I with Bella and Leah. Of course Embry grabbed Leah and started dancing with her. Bella just looked at me awkwardly and then just shrugged her shoulders and started dancing. She was a way better dancer than Lauren. I slipped my hands down to her tiny waist and moved behind her. She moved her ass up against me and I stilled for a moment. Damn she was good. I pulled her closer letting her feel my reaction and breathed along her neck. I saw her smirk from the corner of my eye and it made me smile too. This girl would be the death of me.

She turned in my arms and slipped her hand slowly up my arm and around my neck. She smiled sweetly at me and I pulled her closer. How could I have gone so long without her body being this close to mine? I inhaled her intoxicating scent.

Bella intertwined her other hand with mine and pulled me back to the VIP section. She obviously wanted to finish our conversation from earlier. She sat on the couch in the dark corner pulling me down next to her. We were sitting so close and it was so intimate. But it didn't matter nobody could see us from where we were.

Bella was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. I wasn't going to tell you at all. You have an imprint and I shouldn't have done that. That was stupid and…" She was talking in circles and I had to get her to shut up so I did the one thing I had been dying to do since we were kids.

I leaned in and captured her lips with mine.

**A/N: HAHAHA sorry two authors notes on one chapter but there it is!! Sorry took so long being sick is no fun!!! Anyways!!! Ill have another chapter up sometime today!! Bella's POV!!! :) leave me some lovin or some hatin if you didn't like it!**


	10. Kissing and Confessions BPOV

**BPOV**

After Lauren whisked Jake away I immediately sought refuge in the bathroom. I can't believe I just blurted it out like that. I was pacing back in forth in front of the mirror when Leah came in.

"What happened?" She asked grabbing my arm and forcing me to stop.

I looked up into her eyes and knew I couldn't lie. "I told him I loved him." That opened up the flood gates.

"Oh B! You can't do this to yourself. I thought we were past this?"

"I know! But he was standing there accusing me of coming to tell him that I was choosing Edward over him that night. Apparently that's why he thought I had wanted to talk to him. I had to tell him! Didn't I? I mean I was nowhere in the wrong that night right? What I did was right?" I asked still unsure of myself. I was right. I knew I was right. Right?

"Yes Bella. What you did was right. You were there to pour your heart out to him and he assumed the worse and wrongly." She grabbed my shoulders and spun me towards her. "You are freakin Izzie Marie now. Don't let him get to you. It was his loss."

I nodded not really trusting my voice. I am freakin Izzie Marie dammit and I am not going to let the fact that I told my ex best friend that I loved him ruin my night. I wiped my face and reapplied my makeup and tussled my hair. "Okay let's go."

We walked back out finding the group in the middle of the dance floor. I still couldn't look at him yet. We were all dancing and having a great time and then Jessica and Lauren disappeared. They probably went to find some other guys to dance with. Those skanks. Did they know how lucky they were to have guys like Embry and Jake. Lauren had no clue how devoted Jake was to her. She is such an idiot. If Jake had imprinted on me I would never have let him go.

Embry grabbed Leah and started dancing with her. Jake and I awkwardly stared at each other for a minute. Then I decided screw it. Let's show him what he's missing. It surprised me when I felt his hands on my hips. Surprised me even more when he pulled me closer and I could feel how much he was liking dancing with me.

I turned in his arms running my hands up his arms and around his neck smiling at him. I breathed in his scent. It was like home. Woodsy and musky. I had missed his smell. I had always thought Edward had an intoxicating smell but Jakes was different. It was better. Everytime I smelt him it felt like I was home. I hadn't had that in a long time. Looking into his eyes I realized we really needed to finish our conversation from earlier. So I wrapped my fingers in his and pulled him back to the VIP section. Making sure to sit in the private part of it. If we ended up fighting I didn't want everyone staring.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. I wasn't going to tell you at all. You have an imprint and I shouldn't have done that. That was stupid and…" Before I could finish his lips were on mine. To say I was shocked was an understatement but I couldn't help but move my lips with his. They were so soft and molded perfectly with mine. I felt his tongue tracing my bottom lip begging for entrance which I happily granted. Moaning into the kiss. No kiss had ever felt this way before. I mean I was no stranger to making out but this kiss was different. It had passion and meaning.

I was quickly brought back to reality when I felt his hand sliding under the back of my shirt. I pulled away from his luscious lips and looked into his face. He looked at me with confusion. Confusion as to why I stopped or confusion as to what just happened I wasn't sure.

"Bells, Please, Please don't ever apologize for telling me you love me. You have no idea how long I've waited to here you say that. I love you too." He said still trying to catch his breath.

"Jake, what about Lauren? I can't do this. I can't be here like this with you knowing you're going to go right back to her. She's your imprint so I understand you can't be away from her. But I don't have to put myself through it." I said looking down to avoid his gaze but he wasn't having it. He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"Bells, I don't even really like Lauren. I'm beginning to wonder if I really have to be with her. Because right now. Being with you." He said grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. "This feels right. It doesn't even bother me that she is probably grinding all over some other guy or possibly making out with some other guy. She tends to do that when she's drunk. Bells, I want you." He said leaning in and pressing his lips to mine for the second time.

I tangled my hands in his short cropped hair as we made out like horny teenagers. Here I was throwing all caution to the wind. I knew that someone could walk up and catch us. Someone like Lauren or Leah. But did I care? No. I wonder if it's because the alcohol lowers inhibitions.

I moved to straddle his lap grinding against him as I moved. He let out a deep throaty moan and I couldn't help but be pleased that I could make this 6'3 beast of a man squirm. Just as we were really getting into it I heard a throat clear behind us.

I turned to see Leah smiling from ear to ear behind us. "Sorry to interrupt but Lauren and Jessica are ready to go. In fact it was highly suggested by the club owner that they were ready to leave." I laughed and saw Jake roll his eyes. I guess this happened often.

We headed to the car, Jake carrying drunk Lauren and Embry carrying drunk Jessica. They set them in the back with buckets in case they needed to throw up. As we drove back towards the stadium I noticed Jake kept staring at me in the rear view mirror. I also began to realize I was leaving for Australia for a two month tour. I wouldn't be back here until Christmas. It began to make me sad. Jake would go back to Lauren and I would be left with no one. Again.

Leah seemed to notice the change in my mood. She held my hand until we got to the tour bus. "Thanks." I said opening the door. "Hopefully they are okay back there. Tell them I said it was good to see them again. I'll see you guys at Christmas." I said avoiding Jake's gaze and giving Leah a hug.

"Hey! Have fun in Australia chickee dee! Take lots of pictures so I can be super jealous."

"Okay I will. Love ya." I got out and shut the door behind me and started to walk to the bus. I heard someone get out behind me and knew who it was without turning around. I felt him turn me and pull me back to him. I inhaled his scent again. Home.

"You're not leaving without saying Goodbye to me this time." He mumbled kissing the top of my head. I ran my hands up and down his back trying to remember all his curves. I went almost five years without him before, I could go 2 months right?

"Not goodbye." I said. "Just see you later." I wanted him to know I would be back.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He pulled away and kissed me chastely but passionately.

"See you later." He said walking back to the escalade. I waited until they pulled away and then got on the bus. I pulled out the keyboard and my guitar and started writing. At least we would get a new song out of the night.

**A/N: Okay so Bella is leaving for Australia but before she does you will get to see Jake's POV!! It will be posted tonight. YAY!!! Lol leave me some lovin or some hatin whichever floats your boat!**

**PS one more short chapter and then I promise a couple of extra long chapters. I have to go on a business trip this week for work near the Kansas border which means absolutely nothing for me to do except write!! YAY hahaha**


	11. Kissing and Confessions JPOV

**JPOV**

I was in heaven. Bella was kissing me back. I decided to try to go a step further by dragging my tongue along her bottom lip. She granted the entrance that I sought. Hearing her moan as I kissed her was a big turn on. I was losing myself in her and as my hand sought out the warm skin on her back she pulled back.

Did I do something wrong? Was she not enjoying it? I had to let her know I didn't want her apologizing to me ever.

"Bells, Please, Please don't ever apologize for telling me you love me. You have no idea how long I've waited to here you say that. I love you too." I said still trying to catch my breath. Did she really have no idea how much she meant to me?

"Jake, what about Lauren? I can't do this. I can't be here like this with you knowing you're going to go right back to her. She's your imprint so I understand you can't be away from her. But I don't have to put myself through it." She looked down trying to avoid my gaze. Lauren had nothing on Bella. I lifted her chin to look at me.

"Bells, I don't even really like Lauren. I'm beginning to wonder if I really have to be with her. Because right now. Being with you." I laced my fingers with hers. I couldn't stop myself from holding her hand. "This feels right. It doesn't even bother me that she is probably grinding all over some other guy or possibly making out with some other guy. She tends to do that when she's drunk. Bells, I want you." I felt the need to kiss her again so I did just that.

She definitely wasn't pulling away this time. Her hands were tangled in my hair pulling me into her further. She knew exactly how to bring a man to his knees as she slid across my lap to straddle me. I couldn't help the moan I let out. Just as we really started getting caught up in each other someone cleared their throats from behind Bella.

Of course it was Leah. "Sorry to interrupt but Lauren and Jessica are ready to go. In fact it was highly suggested by the club owner that they were ready to leave." Of course we were being asked to leave. Lauren and Jessica always managed to get us kicked out.

I carried her out to the car putting her in the back with a bucket in case she blew chunks. I didn't need to be cleaning that up later. As I drove back to the stadium I kept looking at Bella's face. She seemed sad. Maybe I could change her mind about leaving for tour. No I couldn't be that selfish. This was who she was now. She needed to finish the tour. She would back at Christmas and maybe by then I will have figured out what to do about Lauren. I didn't want her as an imprint. I didn't want her at all. She was the worse girlfriend in the world. Always cheating on me. She was rude to my family. She was so vain.

We arrived in the parking lot and I heard Bella give her thanks and saying bye to Leah. She got out and started to walk to the bus. We weren't doing that. She was going to have to say goodbye this time. I hoped out and then I pulled her back into me holding on to her tightly. "You're not leaving without saying Goodbye to me this time." I mumbled kissing the top of her head inhaling that strawberry shampoo scent that was so Bella. I felt her cling to me tighter running her hands all over my back.

"Not goodbye." she said. "Just see you later." I wanted to believe her but had to ask her to promise.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She said. I gave her one last squeeze and then kissed her putting everything I had into it. Walking away from her was the hardest thing I ever did.

"See you later." I restated for myself more than anything else. I stared at her in the rear view mirror as we drove away.

As soon as we were on the highway back to Forks, Leah slapped me across the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for Leah?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. She was a werewolf so that actually hurt.

"For being the dumb shit you are. What are you gonna do about drunky back here? I swear to you Jacob Ephraim Black if you break Bella's heart again. I will knock you off your alpha pedestal. I am sure Sam, Seth and Embry here will help me." Embry just shook his head.

"I'm not going to."

"Then what are you going to do?

"I'm going to figure something out. I can't keep going without Bella."

"And what about Lauren? She's your imprint." Leah pointed out.

"After getting to know Lauren I don't feel the connection as strongly as I use to. It's definitely nowhere near as strong as the other imprints. I'm beginning to wonder if fate made a mistake." Just as I said that Lauren let out a loud snore and we all started laughing. Way to break the tension. I had to break up with her. She's not who I really want and it's only fair to both of us.

I dropped Jessica off first watching as Embry tried to carry her in the house and laughing when she tried to attack him.

Next was Lauren. Her dad opened the door when we pulled in and just shook his head when he saw me carry her in. "So I take it she had a good time?" I just nodded and carried her up to her room. I took her shoes off as she crawled in to bed.

"Tequilla makes her clothes fall off." She started singing. "Jakey you want my clothes to fall off? I am sure they would if you helped them fall off." She giggled. Great horny drunk Lauren.

"No Lauren. You're drunk. Here drink this water and take this aspirin. You'll thank me in the morning." I said handing it to her.

"Stay with me Jakey…please…" She said batting her lashes at me.

"I can't Lauren. Leah and Embry are waiting out in the car. I'll call you in the morning okay?" I said standing up and pulling myself out of her embrace.

She pouted but said ok. "I love you!" She called out as I was leaving. I couldn't bring myself to say it back.

"Uh huh you too." I ran into her dad in the hallway.

"So see ya later son?"

"Ya." I still had to break up with Lauren and I wasn't going to do it over the phone.

The 20 minute ride to Lapush was the longest it's ever been.

**A/N: HI so there's the second chapter of the day! YAY!! Next chapter will be another JPOV but it will be long!! :) so leave me some lovin or some hatin!! Whatever floats your boat!!**


	12. Australia JPOV

**A/N: So I feel awful about making you wait soo long for this chapter!! I have been working 12 hour shifts at the hospital and by the time I've gotten home at night I haven't wanted to write at all but I only worked an 8 hour shift today so I wrote my heart out for ya'll I know it's not as long as I wanted but its decent right? Leave me some love or hate whichever floats your boat! **

**JPOV**

It had been a week since Bella's concert. I had avoided Lauren like the plague. Dodging her calls or when she did get a hold of me keeping the conversations short. I had talked to my dad about breaking up with her. He acted like he had died and gone to heaven. Should have known that's how he would have reacted.

The weirdest thing about this whole thing was I wasn't upset about being away from Lauren. I knew from Sam and Quil and Jared's minds that it hurt them physically and emotionally to be away from Emily, Claire and Kim. I could care less if I was away from Lauren. I felt relief when I was away from her.

I knew it was time I broke up with her. Dad said because I wasn't feeling very attached to her, breaking up with her shouldn't be a problem. Not like it would be for Sam or the others who had imprinted. So I called Lauren and asked if she wanted to go get some dinner. She agreed saying she really wanted to talk to me anyways.

I arrived at her house at 7 and she came out in jeans and a hoodie. That was odd for her.

"Hey, thought we were going to dinner?" I really didn't want to do this in front of her dad.

"No, look Jacob, I don't think we should see each other anymore. There's just not anything between us anymore. It was fun while it lasted but I would rather spend my time having fun. Here lately you have been the opposite of fun. Sorry Jake." She patted me on the shoulder and walked back into the house. I was befuddled.

She broke up with me. Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around? I was suppose to dump her.

I got back to my house and my dad was still up. "What did you do dump her at the car?" He laughed.

"No, she dumped me at the car. When I got there to pick her up. She came out broke up with me and left." I said still dumb founded. My dad was laughing so hard I thought he would fall right out of his chair. If he didn't I sure wanted to push him out of it.

"Sorry son, It's just how ironic is that? You go to break up with her and she beat you to the punch! To be honest I'm surprised she hadn't broken up with you sooner. She cheated on you how many times? She obviously just didn't accept the imprint like the other girls. Of course that could be because you didn't tell her you had imprinted." He said musing out loud.

"Would you have told the girl that is known for gossiping about everyone the biggest secret of our whole entire tribe?" I asked seriously.

He started laughing again. "I guess you're right. I still don't understand why you imprinted on a girl like that anyways. She was horrible."

"Thanks pops." I knew she was bad. I didn't need him rubbing it in.

"I'm sorry but she was. So what are you gonna do now about Bella?"

"I don't know. She's in Australia right now on tour. I'm happy for her. I am. But I don't know how to deal with her being gone all the time. Because she will be. She is a famous country star and she tours." I said finally saying my fears outloud. I really wanted to be with Bella. But with her touring I wouldn't get to be with her.

"Why can't you go on tour with her?" He asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dad I'm alpha now. I can't just up and leave Lapush!!!"

"Why not? I understand you feel it's your sense of duty to be here all the time but there hasn't been a threat here in a very long time. Go. Go and get your girl son."

"Are you sure dad? I don't think I can leave." I was very hesitant. It would be hard to be away from the rez.

"You can son. Leave Sam in charge. It's not like you're going away forever."

"Well, I'll think about it." I didn't understand why he was pushing it so much.

"Don't think about it. Just do it." He handed me an envelope and when I opened it there was some money and a plane ticket to Australia.

"Dad how did you afford this?" I was baffled. It had to be super expensive.

"Charlie helped out. He really likes you kid but you messed up so he was upset. Now he wants you to make it up to him and bring his daughter home for longer than a night."

"Really Charlie helped with this?" I was shocked. I thought he hated me. He was just upset that I had ruined things with Bella.

"Yes so call Sam and get going!"

"Okay." I walked over to the phone and dialed the familiar number. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"I'm going to Australia to see Bella. Can you keep things under control here while I'm gone?"

"Of course dude! Go get your girl."

"Thanks man." I hung up and went upstairs to pack. This was going to be an interesting trip.

An hour later I was on my way to the airport. An hour after that I was on the plane and on my way to Australia. I couldn't believe I was leaving for Australia. I spent the whole flight going over what I would say to her. I was so nervous about seeing her again. It had only been a week since I had seen her but it felt like it had been a lot longer.

My neighbor on the flight was a strange little bald man. He wasn't much for chatting so I just continued to think over what I was going to say to Bella. How would I even find her? I really didn't think this through. Maybe it's not too late to go back. No definitely too late. Besides Charlie and Dad spent a lot of money on this so I need to make sure I at least talk to her. For them.

And for me.

My plane arrived in Sydney and I grabbed my carry on as everyone left the plane. I pulled my phone out to call my dad to let him know I made it.

"Hey I'm here but now where do I go? How do I even find her?"

"She's in Sydney tonight son. Just ask someone that works there at the airport I'm sure they can get you where you need to go."

"Okay. Thanks dad!" I hung up and took off running towards the front desk.

"Excuse me miss, but can you tell me where to go for the Izzie Marie concert?"

"Oh you're an Izzie Marie fan? We are all so excited that she is touring here!! Well her plane should be here in an hour or so. But the concert will be down at the pier. But if you don't already have tickets you will never get in. It is completely sold out!" She said with a thick Australian accent.

"Thank you ma'am." Okay so I could just hang around here for an hour right and hope she sees me? Guess if she doesn't see me here I'll go down to the pier.

I sat around for another hour and I heard the intercom announce the arrival of what I assumed would be Bella's plane. I stood out in the lobby looking frantically for her. I couldn't miss her. I needed to talk to her. I needed her to know how sorry I was.

I finally saw her step into the lobby with her Dolce and Gabbana shades and a baseball cap. I saw Seth and another guy acting like bodyguards for her. There was also another guy who I assumed was her manager walking next to her on his phone.

"Bella!" I yelled running towards her. Both Seth and the other guy moved to protect her. When Seth realized it was me he relaxed and told the other guy it was okay.

Bella looked dumbfounded.

"Jake? Wha..wha? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you silly." I said pulling her into a hug. She tensed at first but then I felt her relax and mold into my hug.

"Why?" Why? Did she not want me here? Did she regret kissing me and telling me she loved me back in Seattle?

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why are you here Jake? I was going to be back for Christmas. I wasn't lying I promise." She said pulling away but still holding on to my hand.

"I couldn't wait that long to see you." I said cupping her cheek.

She smiled and leaned into my touch. "Okay. How long are you staying?" She said tugging my hand and pulling me with her towards the black escalade.

"How long do you want me to stay?" This was going better than I had expected.

"How long are you allowed to stay?" She said giving me a knowing look. She knew it would be hard to be away from the rez for too long. I was already starting to feel jittery but I knew that everything would be alright.

"However long you want me to stay." I said giving her a look that said "Don't argue with me."

She looked at me suspiciously and said "So if I wanted you to stay the whole tour you would?" She seemed to be asking as more of a challenge but also with some curiosity.

"Yes."

"Really?" She seemed excited now and that made me smile. Seeing her happy brought me more joy than seeing Lauren happy ever did. Which was wrong because Lauren was my imprint. Maybe the imprint thing happened wrong. Maybe it was suppose to be Bella all along. I just wish I hadn't lost all this time with her. Well no more lost time.

"Really, Bells I want to be wherever you are." I said looking at her seriously. She bit her lip and looked so cute when she smiled.

"Okay." We pulled up to a hotel and her manager got her all checked in. It was a pricey hotel which meant I would need to be finding a cheaper hotel for me to stay at.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check in at my hotel." Ya make it sound like I had a place to stay already. "I'll see you down at the concert." Maybe she would buy it.

"You're not going to stay here with me?" She seemed sad.

"Well Bells, this place is kinda pricey for me." I might as well be honest with her.

She laughed. "I didn't mean here at the hotel. I meant here in the room with me." She said giving me a seductive grin.

This was going way better than I ever expected.

"I uh, umm…" I had no words. Way to go moron. You sound like rainman.

She walked slowly over to me and took my hand intertwining our fingers. "Please?" She said fluttering her eyelashes at me. Wow when did she get to be so bold and so sexy. There was a lot I needed to learn about this new Bella.

I looked at her big brown eyes and couldn't resist anymore. I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. When I pulled away she sighed and smiled.

"Okay. I'll stay with you."


	13. Australia BPOV

**BPOV**

I spent all night after the club writing. I had been really inspired by the events that had taken place. Although I was still somewhat skeptical. I knew how imprinting affected people. All I had to do was look at what happened with Leah and Sam.

I know he didn't do it on purpose but Sam really tore Leah apart. She had been heartbroken for years. They were suppose to get married and when her cousin Emily came to help do some planning, Sam imprinted on her. He tried to make things work with Leah but in the end he couldn't stand to be away from Emily.

So he broke up with Leah and started to pursue her cousin. Emily at first was appalled but she couldn't resist the pull she felt towards Sam. Leah had been livid. As would any girl but she got over it eventually. She was currently dating a very sweet and very hot guy she met in one of her classes at college.

Leah had stopped phasing a couple of years ago. She was tired of being stuck to the rez. Seth had also stopped phasing when he found his imprint. He was now acting as my bodyguard and his imprint, Lily was my hair and makeup person for touring so it worked out perfectly for them.

I still really wished Leah could come with us. She would love Australia. I would love having her. Even though we didn't get along at first. Leah and I had become like real sisters. She was one of my best friends. She called me on all my crap and taught me how to stand up for myself. She also taught me to go after what I wanted.

Which is why I told Jake that I loved him. I knew what I wanted. But what I wanted seemed so out of reach. So impossible. He had an imprint. Sam couldn't leave Emily so what was to say that Jake could leave vapid selfish bitchy Lauren.

These thoughts didn't stop how I felt with him though. He was everything I ever wanted and more. His smile could light up the world.

I noticed however that smile had been very dim at the concert when he was with Lauren. But when he realized who I was and when we had talked his smile lit back up. It reached his dark smoldering eyes and he was my Jake again. Not Laurens.

I wanted him to be my Jake. All the time. But I just had this feeling when I came back from Australia he would still be with Lauren.

I played the different scenarios over and over in my head.

One he told me that, that night in the club had been a huge mistake. He didn't mean a single thing he had told me. He loved Lauren and wanted to be with her.

Another scenario he tells me he and Lauren are getting married. That she's pregnant and having his baby. They will be one big happy family.

The final scenario. The one that I like. The one that is a positive result in my favor. I come home for Christmas and he tells me he left Lauren and that he loves me. We then kiss passionately and live happily ever after.

But happily ever after only happens in fairytales. They don't happen in real life unless you get imprinted on by some over grown werewolf. Which didn't happen for me.

My werewolf imprinted on someone else. I felt like we could be soulmates but I guess he was really meant for someone else.

But it didn't stop the way I felt whenever I was with him.

The rest of the band joined me on the bus the next morning and I played the new song for them. They all loved it. We re-worked the show to include the song and the band learned it all the way to our next show in Vegas.

After Vegas we hit Oklahoma City and then it was off to Australia.

I broke up with Jason and he said he had a feeling that was going to happen. He knew the minute he saw Jacob with the rest of the group in the dressing room. I told him I was sorry and he said don't be. He said he understood. Any guy who could get me to write songs like that was something special. He told me I should fight for him.

I was surprised at his answer. I had thought he would have been more upset. But he wasn't.

I was so excited to be touring in another country. I had always wanted to go to Australia.

The whole plane ride I was filled with excitement. I tried to keep my mind off of Jake the best I could.

When we landed I was bombarded with fans and paparazzi standing just outside the gate. I guess the security is lighter in Australia. In the states no one can get near the gate without a ticket.

Nate pushed me through the crowd and out to the main lobby. That's when I heard the voice of the man that was constantly in my head.

I saw Seth tense and push in front to guard me then he relaxed and told Butch that it was okay.

Yes my bodyguards name is Butch.

"Jake? Wha...wha? What are you doing here?" I asked completely dumbfounded. There was no way he was real. I must have fallen asleep on the plane.

Yes that was it I fell asleep on the plane.

"I came to see you silly." He said and then hugged me. I couldn't believe he was really here. I could really hold him. I resisted at first but quickly gave up and melted into him. I smelt his woodsy scent. A totally Jacob scent.

I pulled away but didn't let go of his hand. I was afraid if I did he would disappear. "Why?" I asked. Did he come to tell me now not to bother contacting him when I got back. No that couldn't be it. He would have just called if that were the case.

He looked a little offended by the question. "What do you mean why?" Ut oh. I didn't mean to offend him.

"I mean why are you here Jake? I was going to be back for Christmas. I wasn't lying I promise." I had to make him see I was just confused as to why he flew all the way to Australia.

"I couldn't wait that long to see you." He said putting a hand to my cheek. I couldn't help but smile as my heart filled with love I leaned in to his touch.

"Okay. How long are you staying?" I hoped longer than a day. I really had missed him. I pulled him outside towards the car.

"How long do you want me to stay?" He was leaving it up to me? Didn't he have to get back to the reservation?

"How long are you allowed to stay?" I knew he couldn't be away from the reservation for too long.

"However long you want me to stay." He looked at me like don't argue with me.

"So if I wanted you to stay the whole tour you would?" I had to see what his limitations were. How long he would really stay with me?

"Yes."

"Really?" He better not be playing with me.

"Really, Bells I want to be wherever you are." I bit my lip and smiled. I couldn't believe he was really going to stay here with me.

"Okay." We pulled up to the hotel and Nate got me all checked in. The rest of the band was already here. I left later than they did. I had to wait for Seth and Butch to get the all clear.

There has been this guy writing me creepy letters and sending me weird things like dead roses and pictures of me. So Nate had upped the security around me. This guy was really creeping me out.

But with Jake around I would feel so much better.

I looked over at Jake as he scanned the enormity of the room. I could tell the expensive hotel was making him uncomfortable. I knew he wouldn't be able to afford a room here.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check in at my hotel. I'll see you down at the concert."

"You're not going to stay here with me?" I really wanted him close by. He always made me feel safe and protected.

"Well Bells, this place is kinda pricey for me." I was surprised at his honesty but laughed at his obliviousness.

"I didn't mean here at the hotel. I meant here in the room with me." He squirmed a little and I smiled thinking please say yes please say yes.

"I uh, umm…" He was so cute when he was stuttering and nervous.

I walked over to him trying to flirt to get him to say yes. It reminded me of that time on the beach when we first met. "Please?" I said batting my eyelashes.

He surprised me when he leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled back I couldn't help but smile and sigh. I knew he would say yes now.

"Okay. I'll stay with you." I smiled up at him and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him again. In my head I knew we needed to talk about Lauren and how he could be away from her and the rez right now but I just wanted to stay in this moment for awhile longer.

Our kiss started to heat up when there was a knock on the door. I pulled back and flashed him a seductive smile before going to answer the door.

I pulled it open and there was Nate standing on the other side.

"Hey Nate! What's up?"

He looked around me to Jacob and then back at me raising an eyebrow. I mouthed that I would explain later. He just nodded and then said "Well I just came to tell you the plan for tonight and tomorrow. Lily is coming up in an hour to fix your hair and makeup. Rochelle will be up with your wardrobe about the same time. Jason is on first down at the pier and then Kelly. We will get you there around 8 so you can go on by 8:30. Then we're back here for the night after your set. Tomorrow we have press conferences and interviews starting at 9. And then you have another show down at the pier at 8:30. So get plenty of sleep tonight. Ok?" He said giving me a look.

"Aye Aye Capitan!" I said joking with him. I knew I would have to explain later about Jake. Nate deserved to know. He was like my second father when he found me doing open mic nights.

He left shutting the door behind him and I turned to Jake smiling. He smiled back my smile.

"So…" I said walking closer to him pulling him over to the couch. "I have to know. What happened with Lauren and how can you be here away from the reservation for so long? I mean you're still Alpha right?"

He leaned in cutting off my million questions with a kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I gladly granted him access. His hands threaded into my hair and I got lost in him. He moved away from my lips and down my jawline to my neck.

I regained a moment of clarity and moved my hand to grip his shoulder to push him away. He misread my action and kissed me hard on the lips again. I pulled away and whispered breathlessly against his lips. "Jake, We really need to talk."

He pulled away somewhat disappointed. "Okay honey. What do you want to talk about?"

I threaded my fingers through his. "What about Lauren?" I asked not beating around the bush. That was one thing I had learned from Leah is not to beat around the bush with guys. Just get straight to the point. Otherwise you will never find out what you want to know.

"She broke up with me."

I looked at him confused. "She broke up with you?" Does that mean he still loved her? Is he only here because she broke up with him?

"Ya I asked her to dinner to break up with her and she broke up with me in front of her house. It was weird because I knew we were going to break up but I thought I would be the one to do it." He said gauging my reaction. So he was going to break up with her but she beat him to it. Or maybe that's just what he wanted me to think.

I think he could see the wheels turning because he didn't wait for a response. He pulled my other hand that was resting on my lap into his. "Bells, after the club I took her home and left and then avoided her the whole week trying to come up with a way to break up with her. I talked to my dad and he said he didn't understand why it was just like dating any other girl. He said it seems like you were more imprinted to me than she was. Baby, I love you and I promise I won't hurt you ever again."

I looked up into his eyes seeing the truth behind his words. "I love you too Jake."

**A/N: YAY another chapter!! I am sitting in Ponca City bored out of my mind watching New Moon and was inspired to write you a chapter. GAWD Taylor Lautner in the rain is soooooo HAWT!! Hahah!! Leave me some lovin or some hate! You know the drill!!!**


	14. Fighting and Stalkers BPOV

**BPOV**

As I sat there looking at the beautiful man in front of me I couldn't help but think that this was all a dream. Things like this don't happen in real life. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

I looked him in the eyes and said "I'm waiting to the but…or the now I have to go. I feel like this really can't be happening. That this is all just a dream. Like you're not really here."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against mine looking into my eyes. "Baby, I promise you that this is all real. I am really here. But I feel the same way as you. I feel like this is a dream because this is what I have wanted for so long."

"Me too. But when Emily told me you imprinted on Lauren I thought I had lost my chance. How is it possible that you can be away from her?"

"I don't know. It could be because I never told her the truth. So she had no idea that we were suppose to be magically linked for life. So she never accepted the imprint."

"Ya but look at what happened with Sam and Leah. He tried to ignore the imprint on Emily and he couldn't. So how can you?"

He sighed out of frustration. "I don't know Bella. I just can. Why are you so resistant to this? Don't you want to be together?" He said pulling away from me and walking towards the window.

"Jake, you know I do. But I don't want things to end up like they did for Leah and Sam. I want to know now if you're going to end up leaving me. Because as much as it will hurt now it would hurt way more later if I let myself open back up to you and let you into my life just to have you decide that you can't be away from Lauren." I was surprised that I had been able to be so honest with him. But it was good. He needed to know how I was feeling just as much as I needed to know how he was feeling. What was he thinking?

He came back over to the couch and sat down taking my hands in his. "I am not going to leave you. It's not the same as Sam and Leah. I think on some level I knew when I imprinted on her I didn't really want to be with someone like that. No matter if the fates had decided she was who I was supposed to be with. I think imprinting is just so we can make bigger and better wolves. Lauren was like ¼ Quilette. I think that's why I imprinted on her and not you. Because you aren't Quilette at all. It's all based on reproduction I think."

"So why didn't Sam imprint on Leah. She is full Quilette. Are you saying they wouldn't have made bigger and better wolves? I mean she is a wolf for crying out loud!" I was starting to get frustrated and it was my turn to get up and pace by the window. But Jake wasn't letting me get away from him.

He slipped his hands to my hips to stop my pacing. "We have a theory about Leah. We don't think she can have kids until she stopped phasing so that's why he didn't imprint on her. Because with her phasing her body stopped changing which meant she couldn't be pregnant. But when we stop phasing our bodies start changing again so she can have kids now."

It made sense. But I couldn't help feeling like maybe I was defective. "So you're saying you imprinted on Lauren because she would make better babies than me?" It hurt to know that.

"NO! Baby, I don't want to have babies with anyone other than you. They will be perfect. I was just saying because Lauren had some Quilette in her that's why I imprinted. But I don't want her. I want you."

Just as I was about to respond there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it and a bell boy came in carrying a long white box.

"Delivery for Miss Izzie Marie." He said setting the box on the table. I went and grabbed some money out of my purse and handed it to him.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome ma'am. Enjoy your stay." He said leaving.

I opened the box and shrieked dropping the lid. Seth and Butch came running in and saw the black roses with maggots crawling all over them.

Seth picked up the note attached to the box and read it aloud.

"My dearest Izzie, Congratulations on your tour honey. I can't wait until you come back to the states. Maybe we can finally be together with no interferences. We belong together. Love your number one fan."

I held back the tears as best as I could. This guy was really starting to freak me out if he knew where I was staying in Australia there was no telling what else he knew about me.

"Bells what's going on?" Jake asked concerned. I forgot he was standing there. But I was too speechless to explain and Seth noticed.

"Bella has a stalker. Who has been sending her creepy gifts like this. Which is why Butch and I are here. We've been trying to see if we can catch him."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me? I would have protected you." He said pulling me close to him.

"Jake we only started talking to each other again this week. This problem has been going on for two years. At first it was just letters. Telling me he was my number one fan. Then it was normal roses. I thought it was sweet at first. Then the black roses started coming. Then the ripped up stuffed animals. And now maggots apparently. It's getting ridiculous." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms fully around me and holding me tight to him.

I realized we were no longer fighting and I was okay with that for now. Having Jake hold me and be here made me feel so much safer.

"He's not going to get anywhere near you Bella. I'm not going anywhere." He said kissing the top of my head.

Just then a cute bubbly Native American girl came bouncing through the door. "Izzie-kins! Time for Lily to fix your…" She stopped short when she saw the box with the maggots. "EWW!! Seriously can't this guy get a life already? That's just ridonculous!" She said walking over and replacing the lid and pulling me away from Jacob and over to the chair. "Okay let's get started!! MIKAH bring my stuff in!"  
In came a short little blonde girl carrying all kinds of bags. Seth laughed and moved over to Lily and kissed her cheek. "Hi baby! Bye baby!" She said shooing him away. She then looked over to Jake and said "You too Jacob. Nobody is allowed in here while I'm working my magic on her. Now shoo!!"

Jake looked a little pissed so I stood up and kissed him lightly. "Sorry Lily is boss during this time. I promise it won't take longer than like an hour and a half. Seth and Butch usually sit outside the door so you can hang with them k?" He sighed and nodded kissing me one more time before walking out with Seth.

"It's about freakin time!" Lily exclaimed. I heard Seth and Jake laughing in the hallway and couldn't help but laugh with them.

"Believe me I know, Lily. I know." I said smiling.

Man did I sure know it.

**A/N: Two chapters in one week! I'm on a stinkin roll! Hahah!! You might get another update this weekend if you review ;) much love to my loyal readers without you I would have stopped writing long ago!! **


	15. Fighting and Stalkers JPOV

**JPOV**

She stood on her tip toes and kissed me. I was so lost in her kiss that I never wanted to let her go. But alas the kiss was interrupted as usual from a knock at the door. She flashed me the sexiest smile as she went to answer the door. I couldn't help but get excited. God she was sexy. I really enjoyed this new confident Bella. She exudes sex appeal. Her sexy walk and her I don't care what you think attitude it really blew my mind. This was not the same Bella that I knew when we were kids but I didn't care.

When she opened the door her manager stood there giving me a hesitant look. "Hey Nate! What's up?" I saw him nod at her obviously she had mouthed something to him. It made me wonder about their relationship. I knew it was nothing romantic. He was the same age as Charlie. She probably thought of him as a father or something but I still wondered how close they were. "Well I just came to tell you the plan for tonight and tomorrow. Lily is coming up in an hour to fix your hair and makeup. Rochelle will be up with your wardrobe about the same time. Jason is on first down at the pier and then Kelly. We will get you there around 8 so you can go on by 8:30. Then we're back here for the night after your set. Tomorrow we have press conferences and interviews starting at 9. And then you have another show down at the pier at 8:30. So get plenty of sleep tonight. Ok?" He announced giving her a look that made me laugh a little. I really wasn't expecting anything to happen with Bella tonight. I would be content just to hold her all night long. But if things did take a turn in that direction I sure as hell wouldn't say no.

"Aye Aye Capitan!" She said saluting him. I tried so hard to keep from busting out loud laughing. She was funny.

When she turned around she smiled back a 100 watt smile. "So…" she said walking all seductively back towards me. "I have to know. What happened with Lauren and how can you be here away from the reservation for so long? I mean you're still Alpha right?" I knew she was freaking out and I knew I needed to calm her down so I leaned in cutting off her streams of questions with a kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance in which she easily let me in. I then tangled my hands in her hair pulling her closer to me. I moved my lips away from hers but never let them leave her body completely as I moved down her jawline. She pulled on my shoulder and I crushed my lips to hers again taking in all of her. She tasted of mint and chocolate. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla. It was an intoxicating smell. I wanted to bury myself in her. That thought was quickly shaken when she pulled back saying that we needed to talk. I'll admit I was somewhat disappointed but I knew that she was right.

"Okay honey, What do you want to talk about?"

"What about Lauren?" She said cutting straight to the point. No bullshit.

"She broke up with me." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew I had explained it wrong because she looked super confused. "She broke up with you?" There it was. I knew then I needed to explain it better.

"Ya I asked her to dinner to break up with her and she broke up with me in front of her house. It was weird because I knew we were going to break up but I thought I would be the one to do it." It was true. I really was going to break up with her. I could see the wheels turning in her head. I could tell she was trying to decide if I was telling the truth. I couldn't let her doubt me like that so I pulled her other hand into my lap next to the other one.

"Bells, after the club I took her home and left and then avoided her the whole week trying to come up with a way to break up with her. I talked to my dad and he said he didn't understand why it was just like dating any other girl. He said it seems like you were more imprinted to me than she was. Baby, I love you and I promise I won't hurt you ever again."

I could see her acceptance as she said "I love you too Jake."

Although the words came out of her mouth sounding like acceptance I could tell something was still bothering her. "What are you thinking?" I had to ask. She looked deep in thought. It worried me to think she could still be doubting my love for her.

"I'm waiting to the but…or the now I have to go. I feel like this really can't be happening. That this is all just a dream. Like you're not really here."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my forehead against hers. Didn't she know she was the dream? "Baby, I promise you that this is all real. I am really here. But I feel the same way as you. I feel like this is a dream because this is what I have wanted for so long." I had wanted her since we were five years old making mud pies in my backyard.

"Me too. But when Emily told me you imprinted on Lauren I thought I had lost my chance. How is it possible that you can be away from her?" I honestly didn't know how to answer that but I knew I had to be honest and tell her.

"I don't know. It could be because I never told her the truth. So she had no idea that we were supposed to be magically linked for life. So she never accepted the imprint."

"Ya but look at what happened with Sam and Leah. He tried to ignore the imprint on Emily and he couldn't. So how can you?" I sighed in frustration. She wasn't understanding that I felt no attachment to Lauren anymore.

"I don't know Bella. I just can. Why are you so resistant to this? Don't you want to be together?" I pulled away and walked to the window. If she said no then I didn't know what I would do. I loved her more than my own imprint. More than my own life. Didn't she know how much I loved her and needed her?

"Jake, you know I do. But I don't want things to end up like they did for Leah and Sam. I want to know now if you're going to end up leaving me. Because as much as it will hurt now it would hurt way more later if I let myself open back up to you and let you into my life just to have you decide that you can't be away from Lauren." She was afraid I would change my mind about this and go crawling back to Lauren. I knew what she needed from me was reassurance that I was in this for life with her.

I took her hands in mine as I sat back on the couch. "I am not going to leave you. It's not the same as Sam and Leah. I think on some level I knew when I imprinted on her I didn't really want to be with someone like that. No matter if the fates had decided she was who I was supposed to be with. I think imprinting is just so we can make bigger and better wolves. Lauren was like ¼ Quilette. I think that's why I imprinted on her and not you. Because you aren't Quilette at all. It's all based on reproduction I think." I hoped this would explain why I imprinted on Lauren and not her. Even though I loved Bella way more than I ever did Lauren. If I even loved Lauren. I don't think I ever did. She was horribly selfish and vain.

"So why didn't Sam imprint on Leah. She is full Quilette. Are you saying they wouldn't have made bigger and better wolves? I mean she is a wolf for crying out loud!" I was confused now. How did this turn into something about Leah? I guess she was basing her insecurities off of what happened with them. But the situations were totally different. She got up to go and pace by the window but I couldn't let her get that far away from me. Sam had loved Leah yes but their love was easily broken because they both had been pulling away from each other. Leah refused to see it. I followed right after her and put my hands on her hips to keep her from pacing.

"We have a theory about Leah. We don't think she can have kids until she stopped phasing so that's why he didn't imprint on her. Because with her phasing her body stopped changing which meant she couldn't be pregnant. But when we stop phasing our bodies start changing again so she can have kids now."

"So you're saying you imprinted on Lauren because she would make better babies than me?" Woah! How did she turn what I said around to apply to her?

"NO! Baby, I don't want to have babies with anyone other than you. They will be perfect. I was just saying because Lauren had some Quilette in her that's why I imprinted. But I don't want her. I want you."

She looked like she was about to respond when yet another knock was at the door. I went to answer it and was going to tell whoever it was to buzz off. It was a bell boy with a package for Bella. She tipped him and he left.

She opened the box and shrieked dropping the lid. I moved quickly to take her in my arms as Seth and the other bodyguard came running in. Seth picked up the note reading it out loud.

"My dearest Izzie,

Congratulations on your tour honey. I can't wait until you come back to the states. Maybe we can finally be together with no interferences. We belong together.

Love your number one fan"

Who the hell was this guy and why was he sending my baby roses? Not just roses but dead roses with maggots. Who the hell does that?

Bella looked like she was trying not to cry and I was still confused. "Bells what's going on?" I needed to know so I could know whose ass to kick. But Bella just stood there in shock.

"Bella has a stalker. Who has been sending her creepy gifts like this. Which is why Butch and I are here. We've been trying to see if we can catch him." Seth finally spoke up.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me? I would have protected you." I said pulling her close to me. Just thinking about some creepy ass guy trying to hurt Bella gave me chills. I knew I would do anything to protect her.

"Jake we only started talking to each other again this week. This problem has been going on for two years. At first it was just letters. Telling me he was my number one fan. Then it was normal roses. I thought it was sweet at first. Then the black roses started coming. Then the ripped up stuffed animals. And now maggots apparently. It's getting ridiculous." She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my neck seeking refuge in me. I pulled her closer in hopes to let her know I would protect her.

"He's not going to get anywhere near you Bella. I'm not going anywhere." I said kissing the top of her head.

Just then Seth's imprint Lily came bouncing in the room. I didn't know that she was the Lily that Bella's manager had been talking about. I guess she was Bella's hairdresser and make up artist. Must be how Seth met her. He would never tell me. He also never told me who she worked for. She said it was someone famous. Damn everyone knew Bella was Izzie Marie except me.

"Izzie-kins! Time for Lily to fix your…" She stopped short when she saw the box with the maggots. "EWW!! Seriously can't this guy get a life already? That's just ridonculous!" She said walking over and replacing the lid and pulling Bella out of my arms and placing her in the chair. "Okay let's get started!! MIKAH bring my stuff in!" In came a short little blonde girl carrying all kinds of bags. Seth laughed and moved over to Lily and kissed her cheek. "Hi baby! Bye baby!" She said shooing him away. She then looked to me and said "You too Jacob. Nobody is allowed in here while I'm working my magic on her. Now shoo!!" There was no way in hell I was leaving Bella after finding out some crazy person was stalking my girl. Lily had to be out of her mind.

Bella stood up and kissed me lightly. "Sorry Lily is boss during this time. I promise it won't take longer than like an hour and a half. Seth and Butch usually sit outside the door so you can hang with them k?" I wasn't going to argue as long as I could be at least outside the door. So I kissed her one more time before walking out with Seth.

As soon as we were out the door I heard Lily yell "It's about freakin time!" I looked at Seth confused and he told me she was talking about Bella and I finally getting together. We both laughed and talked for a little while waiting on them to open the door and let us back in. I was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall when Seth and I stiffened. Vampire. I stood quickly and looked up and down the hall when I saw the bane of my existence.

"Cullen what are you doing here? Didn't I hear you were planning a wedding or something?" I was seething why was he here? Didn't he hurt Bella enough already?

"Bella called said she had a new song she needed help with. Why are you here Black? I heard you had an imprint or something." He smirked. I was shaking with anger and wanted to wipe the stupid smirk right off his face.

Bella must have heard us fighting in the hall because the next thing I knew she was in the hall looking like a goddess. Her hair was in soft ringlets around her face and her make up looked fantastic. I must admit Lily did a fantastic job. Bella was also wearing some tight jeans that framed her ass just right and a low cut white tee. I heard Edward scoff and shake his head mumbling "typical dog."

Damn. I forgot the bloodsucker could hear thoughts. I needed to be more careful from now on.

"HI!" Bella exclaimed hugging him carefully. That was almost enough to make me phase right there. But she pulled away quickly and stepped to the side telling everyone to come in. I was the last to walk in and she grabbed my hand shutting the door behind me. She could tell I definitely needed to have someone calm me down and she had always been the only one able to do that.

"So Bella, let's hear this song that you oh so desperately couldn't wait until you got back to the states to have me help you with." Edward said grinning at her. I just wanted to knock the smile off his face so badly but I knew that would upset Bella and I didn't want to upset her anymore. I had done that enough for one lifetime.

I know you're listening leech. So you better watch yourself.

He narrowed his eyes at me and looked back to Bella as she set up a keyboard and pulled out some sheet music. He moved to stand behind her and I let out a soft growl. I saw Lily and Seth shoot me sympathetic looks. They knew it was hard for me to see her so close to a leech. Especially since I was alpha. The desire to kill was much stronger for me than it was any other wolf.

Edward shot me a surprised look. He was either surprised I was alpha or that I had such strong feelings for Bella. He looked back over Bella's shoulder studying the music sheets intensely. He took a pencil from her and wrote on the music sheet changing some notes without even hearing it first.

"Try it like that. Let's hear it." He said.

"Okay. Look I wrote the piano part mostly by myself. Edward just helps make it sound better because I suck at piano." She explained. It made since. She once told me Edward was like the next Mozart or Beethoven. He was supposedly that good. Whatever he was still a fucking leech.

"Bella dear, you do not suck at it. This is actually really well composed. I am very proud of you. Alice said you did amazing on You're Not Sorry." She rolled her eyes at this comment.

"Anyways, Jake I want you to know I wrote this song after seeing you last week. So I guess you were my inspiration for this song." She said smiling at me. I smiled back. Obviously it was a good song about me and not something sad.

When she played the first few keys I could tell it was a beautiful song. Of course everything she wrote was beautiful. But when she started to sing my heart soared. She had such a beautiful voice. I could listen to her all day long.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everbody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy._

And when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
and I know im not alone.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colours,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!

Yeah

_When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah, Woah._

You, appear just like a dream to me.

It was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. I was blown away by this woman sitting in front of me. Did truly not realize that she was the dream to me? The girl I had dreamed about my whole life.

"So?" She said kind of shyly. Aw there was the shy and embarrassed Bella I knew. I told her how I felt about the song the only way I knew how. I walked over and kissed her. I felt her smile into the kiss. Obviously proud of herself.

"Baby that was beautiful." I mumbled against her smiling lips.

"Thanks." She whispered back leaning in and capturing my lips in another kiss. I forgot about everyone else in the room. The only person that I saw, the only person that mattered was Bella. That was until someone cleared their throats to grab our attention. She pulled back giggling.

"Stupid Cullen." I mumbled low enough for only his and Seth's ears. Seth laughed and the leech glared. Like I gave a rat's ass what he thought.

Just then another knock came to the door and Butch answered it. It was her manager. What was his name again?

"Hey Nate!" Right! That was his name.

"Hey Izz. You ready to go?" He said looking over at me and Cullen with amusement. Bella nodded enthusiastically and grabbed my hand pulling me to the door.

To the pier!

**A/N: WOOT!!! I think this is the 2****nd**** longest chapter I've written for this story!! Okay so I noticed there are 43 alerts for the story!! So exciting! Plus like 37 favorites!! If you all could just review and let me know that you're still reading or still interested in the story that would be super fantastic!! Plus let me know what ya'll thought of the song! I know Miley Cyrus and not Taylor Swift but I really liked the piano in that song! Plus the lyrics are fantastic! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!! I had fun writing it! I promise the next couple of chapters will just as long if not longer! :)**

**Reviews are like chocolate covered strawberries!! SO YUMMY!**


End file.
